


Breaking my Neighbor’s Walls

by SiLVeR_MisT



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sara Lance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Jealous Ava Sharpe, Jealous Sara Lance, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Post-Break Up, Ranch visit, Self-Denial, apartment walls, foot boot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLVeR_MisT/pseuds/SiLVeR_MisT
Summary: Looking for a fresh start, Sara Lance transferred to a new apartment complex. She and her neighbor, Ava Sharpe, started on a wrong foot. The more Ava gets to know Sara, the more injuries she also sustained. It doesn’t take long for Ava to appreciate Sara as they spend time together but Sara made it perfectly clear that she is not gay, however, she gets excited every time she sees Ava and misses her when she is not around,-Sometimes the heart needs more time to accept what the mind already knows.
Relationships: John Constantine & Gary Green, Mention of Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Mention of past Ava/Maggie, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 181
Kudos: 298





	1. Ava and friends

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Since the other fic that I started is filled with very high emotions, I thought of posting this to balance it out. I want this to be light and funny. I am a sucker for Avalance so please enjoy. This is still all new to me so I am humbly asking for your kind support.

“Ava, you really need to get out of your boxy apartment.” Gary said nonchalantly

“What for Gary?” Ava threw her hands up in the air a bit frustrated with her friends who paid her a visit. She happened to like her little box with four walls. It was cozy, and warm, and all hers.

“Life Ava Sharpe!” Nora protested, and pointed to the door. “Life exists outside these walls, you know. Women will not know about your existence if you are hiding in here. Women live out there. I don’t see any hiding under your bed.”

“Oh Nora please, I am not a hundred years old. I still have time up my sleeve and I am definitely not some old spinster.” Ava getting defensive with her rebuttal.

“Okay Aves, I love you but I am so agreeing with Nora here.” It can be easily surmised that her bestfriends are totally ganging up on her. 

“Mmmm let’s see, so where are they all?” Nora started opening cupboards and peering behind doors. “Hello, sexy ladies?” She called out, before standing still. “Because I don’t see any.” Ava grunted and rolled her eyes in Nora’s direction.

“You have to understand our concern for you. You’re practically at your prime Ava, and life is flying you by!” Gary is trying his hardest to admonish her.

“For god’s sake you two, I am only thirty-five.”

Nora ran both her hands over her hair and threw her head back like she was dealing with the end of the world. Gary on the otherhand just sigh out loud with a facial expression that Ava can’t even make out to even describe. These two were prone to be overly dramatic. As if her choice not to go out of her apartment will cause both of them a massive heart attack. 

“Exactly my point!” Nora exclaimed.

Ava watched her friends and smiled at their theatrics. She and Nora are of the same age while Gary is younger than them at his age of 31. While she prefers to live a simple life that also reflects her looks, her two friends are definitely more fashionable. Her introvert nature was perfectly opposed to their extrovert ones.

They had also become friends at the apartment complex when Nora and Gary were living there. Ava had found Nora crying by the pool one night, while still thinking on the best possible way to approach her, Gary came up behind her. Without any fanfare, he pulled her and they went to Nora’s direction. That night, they did their best to console her. They bonded over a few beers and pizza.

Three years later, they were still thick as thieves and Ava couldn’t imagine her life without the whirlwind Nora and cyclone Gary by her side. Five months ago, Nora’s boyfriend, Ray, asked her to move with him. Almost the same thing happened to Gary with his partner John a month ago. Even though they are not living in the same complex anymore, her two BFFs would still often drop by just to turn her peaceful world upside down. 

“You spend most of your time confined up in here, spying on the neighbors, looking after Charlie’s cat, and hanging out with the muscle man. I mean seriously, your life is this apartment complex.” Clearly, Gary is very much in one with Nora.

“I still don’t get your point,” Ava replied flatly.

“We all know that it’s been five years since your last relationship. We know that Maggie hurt you, but seriously Aves, you need to get out there and be on the market. You’re attractive, smart, funny, and no one gets to see it. Except us. And the cat. And the people in here.” Nora’s persistent argument made her laugh.

“Okay stop it please.” Ava chuckled. “Nor, I go out. I shop.”

Nora crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “You go out to shop for food. That’s different Ava.”

“I exercise!” Ava exclaimed. She put her hands up in the air and waved them around in an exaggerated manner. “I do my daily runs!” Gary’s eyes widened comically.

“You ran around the block with your headphones on and you do not even pause or make a stop just to greet someone in your path.” He walked over behind Ava and shook her by the shoulders with a little force. “Do you not see a pattern? Ava, we want you to meet some amazing woman, or women, plural, and have amazing sex. We want you to call us with a saucy story that is all about you. Not about Leo, Nate, Charlie, or Charlie’s cat!”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Nora and Gary had a valid point. Her love life, or lack thereof, resembles a deflated balloon. Flat, lifeless, dull and going nowhere.

“When was the last time you had action of any sort? And I don’t mean action on your own.” Nora’s casual inquiry on her sex life feels awkward. She spun around in her chair to face her. 

“Nora, I am not some sort of desperado you know.” Ava's words were rather a little harsh.

“Aves sweetie, why don’t you come with us Saturday night to some bar then? You know, the monthly gay meetup in the city. We can have a few drinks and mingle.” Gary suggested. 

“You might even…” Nora gasped. “Have fun?!” Ava snorted a laugh. 

“On a scale of one to ten, both of you are ten for being the world’s most annoying friends. So yes. If it means you two will stop annoying me, then I will go with you.”

“YES! YES! YES!” Nora and Gary yelled simultaneously and both started to do a little dance. Ava began giggling and put her finger to her lips. 

“Sshhhhhh. Lower your voices down. People might think we are having some threesome sex in here.” Both Nora and Gary’s eyes twinkle with mischief in them and starts emitting sex sounds making Ava cringe.


	2. Miss Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava’s morning starts ordinarily by watching and observing her neighbors through her window while having breakfast. It is followed by her daily exercise which is running. She is about to go on her path when she met the newcomer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the inconsistency on the first chapter. It has been edited already and I am sticking to the third person for this story. This one still needs a lot of mulling and I am not yet done with outlining. I hope that you will enjoy the updates for this and to my other story, "Come Home with Me". Thank you for your support.

Ava sipped her coffee and nibbled at her toast. She peered through the blinds of her window, trying to be subtle. It looks like Leo’s latest hook up was leaving. Ava looked down at her watch. It says 6:30am on a Saturday morning. Probably no morning sex then if the woman is leaving this early. That would bring Leo’s tally to eight for the month. Must’ve been a spontaneous overnighter. Quite possibly after Friday night work drinks.

Straining her eyes, she is trying to determine the woman’s age. A cougar? Oh, how she loved to piece together these puzzles. The woman in question was wearing a little black dress with hemline that barely covers her coochie, and a pair of ridiculous heels that made her wince. Hardly appropriate daytime wear unless you’re a hooker. She could be such a harsh, opinionated voyeur at times.

She likes Leo or Leonard Snart. He is twenty-nine, lives on the ground floor, and was the resident lothario. He is ruggedly handsome, rarely shaven, and very masculine. What Ava likes about Leo is his no-nonsense style.

She and Leo regularly share beers down by the pool especially when her two BFFs left. The pool is in the courtyard of the complex. Initially, he had flirted with her, but Ava, who was reasonably perceptive, made it perfectly clear that she bats for the other team. Now, she had become his confidante on matters concerning the fairer species.

She knew that Valentina, who lived above Leo in number seven, had a brief fling with him a few months ago when her fiancé took a trip in Vegas for work. She saw them making out by the window in Leo’s apartment. She didn’t like Valentina, or her taste in skimpy clothes. She is twenty-two with auburn hair, green eyes and sporting a makeup that can only be described as smutty. She had never spoken to her for more than the polite greetings in passing.

She enjoyed watching and keeping tabs of her neighbors, or ‘spying’ as Nora put it. There are days when the complex resembles the 90’s tv show Melrose Place. Oh! The stories she could tell about the lives and relationships of her neighbors. Luckily, she is very good at keeping secrets.

There are only eight apartments in the complex and she could comfortably see into the four opposite her. For some reason, those on that side are not keen on closing their blinds. Maybe they were attention seekers or maybe they simply didn’t like the blinds.

Leo certainly liked the attention. He likes it very much. One night, this happened only recently, with his back turned to the window, he waved to Ava while he was making out with his latest conquest. She already told him to close his blinds on previous occasions because she was seeing too much skin, but he just laughed and told her to enjoy the show. Whenever he senses that she is watching, he mocks her with waves. The gall of that guy.

Ava wasn’t like her neighbors. As soon as the sun went down, her blinds were drawn shut. Not that she had any visitors, but it was nice to keep them guessing. Her peeping behavior is becoming quite common, particularly late at night when she is usually seated by the window with a glass of white wine and her laptop. At times, her neighbors were far more entertaining than television.

In a previous lifetime she had a serious career. She was a journalist and had been writing for the San Diego Union-Tribune. Her life took a three sixty turn when she broke up with Maggie. At that time, she had been ahead of the game and was one of the lead reporters of the paper. These days, she’s moonlighting as a part time reporter/journalist within her own apartment complex, regularly relaying her sightings to Leo and Charlie, who lived below her.

Ava was in a relationship with Maggie for four years and they had just put down a deposit on an apartment when she found out that Maggie was cheating with some minx at her work. Apparently, purchasing a place together pushed her over the edge and forced her into the arms of another. It was an incredibly stressful time for her. Maggie had tried to get back together but the trust and her heart was already shattered into million pieces and there was no way that she would be able to convince her for another chance.

A year after her breakup, she had a place of her own and doing a freelance work from home. After the painful setback that life thrown her way, she temporarily stayed with her sister. She was lucky enough to get work, thanks in part to her credentials and the recommendation from her previous employer. Life has become easier, no headaches and no stress. Ava admits that her existence is at a leisurely pace yet remains uneventful.

Ava looked across the mirror which was ten feet from the table and hanging off the opposite wall. She studies her reflection. Her long wavy blonde locks could probably use a trendy cut like Nora’s and she could probably wear a bit of make up whenever she goes out.

She still had a smidge of inner confidence and knows that she is reasonably attractive on her best days. That’s why Leo had flirted with her after all. Actually, Leo would flirt with any woman who have a pulse so that is quite a poor validation. Well, the only other lesbian in the complex is Charlie who tried to kiss her one night. Granted they had drunk two bottles of wine and were consoling each other over girls. 

Ava stood up and took her plate to the kitchen. It was time for her to get some exercise. And because Nora and Gary teased her, she will not only go up and down the street, but she is also determined to cover the local park as well. Since running is part of her scheduled daily activity, she had already changed into her workout clothes prior breakfast. It was her standard grey tank top, and black adidas tights. 

It’s not like she was getting hot and sweaty with anyone lately or having spontaneous sex. Not even with Charlie, who is always bold to offer her services in that area. So, she really needs this kind of exercise. It’s the most convenient way for her. She loosely tied her hair back into a ponytail and slipped on her bright orange adidas trainers. She felt like a bit of a fraud wearing those shoes. They were meant for someone who is serious about exercise, and if she is honest, she is trying to avoid it in some days.

As she opened the front door, she heard a purring sound and looked down. George, Charlie’s cat, was sitting on her door mat.

“Morning George, my spunky little fur ball. Aren’t you looking handsome today?” She bent over and patted his gray fur. He is wearing a little bow tie today and looks quite regal with it.

Charlie is a funny but also a stylish gal. She always has George kitted out in something each week. Poor George. Last week it was an ill-fitted hat that half covered his eyes. At least today, he could see. He looks cute, adorably fluffy and freshly washed. He would be a hit with the ladies this week.

“Have a good day George.” She pats his head and get a move on to her activity.

Ava walked down the stairs and out of the complex, making her way through the parking lot out to the sidewalk. She noticed a woman struggling with bags in one arm, and a big plant in the other. She is standing by an open trunk of a little red Audi Coupe and it looks like she is having trouble closing it. Ava had the urge to look down and keep moving but it’s her mouth that automatically started moving. 

“You need a hand?”

The blonde woman turns to the direction of the voice, which pushed her off balance. One of the bags fell to the ground. She swore out loud as groceries spilled out, and apples rolled through the parking lot.

Quick on her heels, Ava ran over and started running after the apples that spilled out of the grocery bag. It was plenty of apples. She scooped them up, one by one, and walked over to the blonde.

“Sorry, I startled you. It was not my intention for you to drop your bag.”

The woman looked up, but she was not smiling. Her eyes were obscured by large, dark sunglasses. A pair of fashionable Gucci’s no less. Her blonde hair was hanging loosely over her face, but her face lacked expression and she looks kinda cranky. Ava handed her the bag of apples. 

“Here… I think a couple rolled under your car, but I couldn’t reach them.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you need a hand?”

“No thanks, I’ll manage. I’ll just make a few trips to my apartment.”

“Moving in?”

“Yes.” Ava was about to give up talking to the woman. This conversation is like draining blood from a stone but she remembered Nora and Gary.

“Well I’m Ava. I live in apartment four if you need anything.”

“Cool, thanks.”

Ava turns around and roll her eyes. Wow, Miss Frosty just came to town. This is why she doesn’t like to venture out that much in public. Why did she have to engage? Cause she is such a blabbermouth. And great, now they were going to be neighbors. Who knows, maybe there is an attractive woman lurking somewhere under that cold exterior and large sunglasses. But frankly, she gave her the chills. She needs to tell Leo to steer clear of the newcomer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara definitely made an impression to Ava. Can Leo steer away from her?


	3. Does she have a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava decided to have an afternoon chat with Leo by the pool. By the time she is telling him to beware of the not so neighborly newcomer, said lady appeared. Later on, she also had a talk with Charlie who told her the name of the brand new addition to their complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and keep safe.

Ava spotted Leo curling his biceps scooping out leaves from the pool with the net around four in the afternoon. Of course, he needed to take his shirt off to complete the task. If asked, it was a very serious, heavy labor for him. Ava rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge. It was beer time and Leo never said no. She pulled out two beers, popping off the caps on the side of the bench with her hand. 

“Hey Leo!” Ava called down over the balcony and waved the beers in the air. Leo smiled and gave her a thumbs up, and she headed down the stairs.

“You’re not cold with your shirt off?” Ava smiled and handed Leo a beer.

“I have to work on my tan when I can.” Ava looked up to the sky. 

“It’s not sunny today.” Leo grinned at her. 

“You’re lucky I have pants on. So, what’s the latest?” He put down the net and tapped her bottle, as they both sat down by the side of the pool.

“Who was that girl this morning?” Leo laughed at her pointed query. 

“You don’t miss a beat, do you? I thought she could sneak out early and I’d get away with this one.”

“No chance. You know my surveillance is watertight.”

“Ugghh.” He ran his hand over his dark unruly locks. “A night to forget. To give you the short version, I slept with my boss. We hate each other. Not sure what happened there. Too many tequilas. She didn’t speak to me today and pretty sure most people at work saw us getting it on at the bar. So….I had to do the walk of shame this morning. Lots of whispering going on. Her boyfriend manages the department next door so I am pretty sure he would know about our make out session but hopefully not about the sleep over.”

“Leo!... You’re such a dirt bag.” Ava swatted his arm. “Don’t worry it will blow over at some point. People get bored with idle gossip and will move onto something else. Something juicier.”

“Mmmm… yeah guess you are right.”

“Oh, by the way, looks like we have a new neighbor moving in. Must be number three, next door to me, Gary’s old unit. A female.” Leo lifted his head. She knows very well that she piqued his interest. 

“Really? Do tell.”

“It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. She was in the parking lot and had overloaded herself with bags. She dropped a bag and apples went rolling everywhere. Who eats so many apples anyway? So, I did my best to get them all and brought them over to her though I think I may have left some that went under her car. And what did I get? Barely a thanks. She had this mean face.” Ava did her best mean impression that looks sort of a monster that made Leo laugh. 

“Thanks for the run down. How did she look?”

“You are so predictable. Well, I am not going to give you her dimensions. But I’d say she is attractive physically. A blonde, slim, late-twenties or early thirties. Too bad about the personality though.”

“I’ll look into it.” Leo smirked and took a swig of his beer. Ava crinkled her nose. Funny how Leo thought he had a rite of passage to all women.

“Leo, please beware. Apples or Miss Frosty or whatever her name is, didn’t look particularly neighborly.”

After the words left her mouth, Ava heard a rustling of bags behind them, she and Leo both turned their heads. It was Apples or Miss Frosty, or simply the lady from the parking lot. She gave a small, curt smile as she passed them and walked up the stairs to her apartment. Ava closed her eyes and tipped her head back. She wants the ground to open and swallow her. Leo nudged her in the shoulder before leaning in.

“How much do you think she heard?” He whispered.

Ava wanted to drown herself in the pool. She would’ve heard enough. Enough that they would probably never ever have friendly neighborly relations. Leo saw right through her.

“You know we could’ve been talking about Gwyneth Paltrow’s kid. Isn’t she Apples?”

“Shut up Leo.”

***

Ava went back to her apartment after her poolside catch up with Leo and plonked herself down right by her window seat.

George had run through her legs when she opened her door and was now rubbing up against her leg. She picked him up and placed him on her lap. His bow tie was now hanging loosely on one end. She really needs to have a chat with Charlie about fixing properly his accessories. Poor George was falling apart by the end of the day.

“George, I made an ass of myself today.” Ava grimaced, as she stroked his fur. She was still slightly distressed over the new neighbor potentially hearing the conversation she had with Leo. She picked up her wine glass and took a large, well-earned gulp.

The common wall in the apartment that she shares with her new neighbor is thin and she could hear “Apples/Miss Frosty” having a shower next door. The woman is attractive without her sunglasses. She could see that she has a pretty face with dimpled chin which was framed by her wavy blonde hair.

Despite her warning, she would give Leo a minimum of three days until he pursued her. Ava’s thoughts were mulled over the girl next door when she spotted Charlie through her window walking past the courtyard to her apartment. Ava can tell that she was annoyed about something. It was always plain as day to see when Charlie was having a moment. She wasn’t the type who wears her emotions on the sleeves. Ava pulled out her phone and sent her a message. 

Up for some wine time? - Ava 

Bring a bottle. - Charlie

She got up and took out a chilled bottle of white wine from the fridge. She scooped up George in her arms and headed downstairs. When Ava held her hand up to knock on the door, it immediately opened.

“Hey sexy lady!!! Come on in.” Charlie’s dark brown eyes twinkled mischievously. They always did.

Ava laughed at Charlie’s antics. She didn’t feel remotely sexy, but it didn’t stop Charlie from saying it all the time. Maybe she was making fun of her. Either way, she was going to run with it while it lasted. Charlie scrunched up her face, and subjected ten year old, granddaddy George to some baby talk. 

“Georgie, my cuteness overload porgie, I’ve missed you my handsome little devil. Come to mama.” She took George and peppered him with kisses, before leaning into Ava and kissing her on the cheek.

“So, what’s going on? Saw you storming in like a tornado,” Ava quipped.

“Some moron clipped my car on the way home. Didn’t have insurance.”

“Oh my god, you had an accident? Are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine Aves. Elvis, my little mini, not so much. Front light and fender are messed up. And to top it all, I’m worried this guy isn’t going to pay me up. He was a little on the shady side of things. I’m having a shit month.”

“Hmmm that does suck. I’m sure he will pay up so don’t stress too much.” She tries to give Charlie some hope.

“I hope so too. I really do hope so because I can’t pick up any ladies with Elvis looking like that.”

“Charlie! Is that all you think about?”

“Yeah…Pretty much.” Charlie laughed, as she ran one hand through her dark curls.

Charlie is only twenty-six, but her dating life put Ava’s to shame. She is cute and very popular with the ladies. Between Leo and her, Ava was sure they had already dated most of the female population in town, and then some. Charlie works in marketing and certainly a very forward individual. If she wanted to tell you something, she will do so in no uncertain terms.

“Oh, did you meet the new neighbor? She’s quite the package.” Charlie said as she walks to the cupboard and take out two glasses. Ava groaned, as she sat down on the couch. 

“Yeah I think she heard me bitching about her to Leo.”

“Ava Sharpe bitching already? She just moved in today.”

“Oh! To make a long story short… I ran into her in the parking lot. She dropped her bag. I tried to help. There were apples. Don’t ask. And she basically was like a mega ice queen. Then later on, I decided to blabber and told Leo by the pool to beware of her. She was just walking in so I think she heard something if not everything. Now, she have an absolutely good reason to hate me.” 

As Ava finished her rapid summary on what took place, Charlie just snorted, and handed Ava a wine glass. 

“Day one and you annihilate the neighbor. That’s got to be a record for you Ava. Let me tell you something. She was actually nice when I spoke to her. I extended a welcome to her from all of us. And because, I am such a nice person, I also offered my assistance with unpacking if she needed it.”

“Oh, look at you…bringing it on all hot and heavy. Nothing to do with the fact that she is attractive right?” Ava narrowed her eyes and smirked. She knew exactly what type of unpacking Charlie had in mind.

“No, not at all!” Charlie exclaimed and winked. “I am still waiting for a response from her.”

“Does she have a name? Because at the moment I am calling her either Apples or Miss Frosty”

“Yes, her royal hotness has a name.” Charlie flicked her hair back dramatically with her hand. “It’s SARA LANCE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much do you think Sara heard?


	4. It looks pretty bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara was unpacking her stuff to her new home. When she went outside on Monday morning to put out some trash, she collided with Ava who just returned from her morning run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A positive statement propels hope toward a better future, it builds up your faith and that of others, and it promotes change. - Jan Dargatz

Sara looked around her apartment as she towels her hair. It was an absolute mess but everything was already moved in her new home. All she needed to do now was unpack. She liked the apartment complex when she first inspected it. It was a contemporary design with whitewashed walls and wrought iron fixtures. Now she wasn’t so sure.

She just saw the girl who helped her in the parking lot bitching about her by the pool. Well she heard apples, new neighbor and frosty. Pretty sure all the clues led straight to her. She scrunched up her face.

She knew she wasn’t particularly friendly when she met her, but she had the mother of all days for crying out loud! She had intended to apologize, but suddenly wasn’t feeling so apologetic. She had driven down from LA in the morning and she was completely exhausted. The past couple of months had been horrendous, recently splitting with her long-term boyfriend Oliver, who had been cheating on her. They were bickering non-stop, and their relationship wasn’t in the best of places, but it still didn’t prepare Sara for the emotional tsunami that followed.

Oliver had started ‘working late’ recently, which was code for fucking cheating and suddenly showed an interest in buying new clothes. He detested shopping so Sara realized that there was something amiss immediately. She just didn’t have any proof. Oliver would lie through his teeth and guard his cell like a Pitbull. When he came home one night totally inebriated and passed out on the couch, Sara jumped at the opportunity to inspect his phone.

She found multiple lewd texts from a girl called IT-gal, and it was clear from their conversation that they had been at it for a while. They even had pet names for each other. Oliver liked to call her Peanut and IT-gal called him Boo. Both invoking a gag reflex in Sara. Well, Peanut and Boo could have each other. She packed Oliver’s clothes in a suitcase that very night while he was snoring his brains out on the couch.

As she wheeled his suitcase out in front of him when he woke up in the morning, she told Oliver to go to Peanut and to be gone by the time she got back from work. Oliver’s face had gone white as a ghost. She still couldn’t tell if it was hangover related or from the shock of being caught out. When she came home later, he was gone. And just like that, it was all over. No confrontation, no contact, no nothing. Until yesterday.

She had pulled into the parking lot of Walmart as she needed to get a few items for her move. As she made her way to the entry, Oliver walked out hand in hand with IT-gal. She was one of her closest friends Felicity. Of course, IT-gal is Felicity. Sara walked straight past the two of them. She heard Felicity call out her name in a soft and shaky voice. Her lifelong friend had betrayed her in the worst possible way and she felt her heart break again. Suddenly everything had made sense.

Felicity had been distant and hadn’t called her in months. They used to get in touch regularly but now their conversations were via text and lacked any real depth. She had wondered if something was off and asked their circle of friends who had all noticed Felicity pulling away. They assumed she was seeing someone new and that had been that.

Sara burst into tears in the homewares section of Walmart, much to the dismay of a couple beside her who were picking out a frying pan. Who knew pots and pans could be so distressing? The looks they are giving her is quite hilarious actually.

The betrayal from her friend cut deeper than Oliver cheating. Suddenly the drive to San Diego felt a lot longer than the three hours it took. She kept replaying Felicity’s and Oliver’s reaction earlier that morning. Their giddy smiles were instantly wiped from their faces when they saw her approaching.

It had been almost two months since Sara had seen Oliver, and she still felt a sting in her heart. They had been together for four years and lived together for one. The revelation that he had been cheating had made it easier to walk away, but it still hurt. She berated herself. How did she not see any of this? As a lawyer, she was trained to piece together evidence, yet she was completely blindsided in this case.

Sara took a deep breath and exhaled, as she leaned back on some boxes. She was about to start a new job tomorrow at Brierton & Associates, so that’s where she needs to be directing her energy. She is looking forward to starting a new chapter in a different town. She had a few college friends who lived down this way and she would reach out to them as soon as she was settled in.

***

Ava returned from her morning run a little earlier than expected for a Monday morning. It had started to rain midway and much like a cat, she did not like getting wet in the rain. Let alone exercise in the rain. She couldn’t help but be mildly pleased at the outcome. She can go back to her cocoon.

As she headed through the entrance of her apartment complex, she flicked through her phone to read an email that just came through. Suddenly she collided hard with something and fell back on her butt.

“Oh, for fuck’s…” Ava looked up and saw a wall of cardboard in front of her before a woman’s head popped on the side of it.

“I am so sorry.” Sara said immediately and put the flattened cardboard boxes on the ground and crouched down to Ava. “Are you okay? Sorry I didn’t see you. I was just taking out some trash.”

Ava felt her face flush and her pulse started to race. A set of beautiful bright blue eyes were looking straight into hers and she couldn’t breathe. 

“I’m fine. I… just… I wasn’t looking where I was going,” she stammered. She doesn’t know what on earth was going on. She thought that maybe she had a concussion because she felt lightheaded and woozy.

“Here let me help you get up.” Sara stretched out her hand and took Ava’s hand in hers. Ava felt a surge of something rush through her when their hands connected as Sara pulled her to her feet, Ava yelped out in pain. 

“Ouch!... my foot.” Ava grimaced, and hunched over. “I think I hurt my ankle.”

“Oh no, I am so sorry. I’ll take you straight to the doctors.”

“No, no. It’s okay. I am just going to go home and ice it.” Sara scrunched up her forehead. Concern evident on her face. 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, thanks.” Ava started hobbling and skipping to the stairs.

“No wait. I’ll help you.” Sara rushed over to her side. “Put your arm around me and take the weight off your foot.”

Ava hesitated momentarily but did what she was told. She hooked her arm around Sara’s neck, and Sara wrapped her arm around her waist. They were so close that she could smell the scent of fresh soap on Sara’s skin. Butterflies skipped around in her stomach. She hadn’t been this close to a woman in a long time, in a very long time in fact, especially not such an attractive one.

They eventually made it up the stairs and to Ava’s door. Ava turned her key and they walked in. She was surprised when Sara clapped her hands together. 

“Right, do you have any ice packs? Or frozen peas?” She looks at her inquiring.

“Ah yeah, in the bottom shelf of the freezer. Dish towel in the bottom drawer under the oven.” Ava sat down in her chair and took off her left shoe and sock. Her ankle is quite swollen. Sara crouched down beside her, wrapped the bag of frozen peas in the towel and placed it against her ankle. 

“It looks pretty bad. Are you sure I can’t convince you to go to the doctors?”

“No thanks. I am fine.” Ava said reassuringly

“You have no idea how guilty I feel. I am Sara by the way. I just moved in next door.” Ava smiled at her. 

“I’m Ava.” 

Sara is very pretty. She looks stunning. Thick dark lashes fluttered as she blinked her concern. Her thick wavy blonde hair fell perfectly across her shoulders and her lips were pink and cute forming a perfect pout. Ava bit the inside of her bottom lip. 

“I don’t want to hold you up. You probably need to go to work?”

“Yeah, it’s actually my first day at a new job so I should probably get ready and go. As long as you are sure that you are okay?”

“I’m fine really. Thanks for helping me up here.”

“Of course. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know. Can I give you my phone number, just in case?”

“Sure.” Ava picked up her phone and handed it to Sara who keyed in her number.

“Sorry again. Hope the rest of your day will be okay. And your ankle won’t get too sore.” Sara paused by the door.

“Yeah, thanks again. Have a great first day at work.” Ava said. Sara gave her a warm smile. 

“Thanks. Well, nice to meet you Ava. I’ll see you later.”

“You too Sara. See you around.”

Sara closed the door and Ava groaned out loud. Her ankle is hurting so bad and her butt is throbbing like a rocket had been shot into it. A detail she purposefully omitted to Sara for obvious reasons. She reached across to her bag and quickly searched for some pain killers. Sara had looked so distressed and she certainly didn’t want to make her feel worse, so she had downplayed her pain. Ava started to sob. She didn’t know how she managed to put on a cool façade in front of Sara but her ankle was, in fact, killing her. Brushing her tears, Ava is certain of one thing, it’s going to be a long day for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep safe everyone...


	5. Can we try again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara was pleased with her first day at her new work. When she got home, she ordered some food and offered Ava to join her for dinner. They have an easy flow of conversations and banters too. However, Ava is starting to feel something that she is trying to avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regrets and mistakes help us identify areas of growth. They are not meant to be dwelled on. Do not undermine your potential. – Naide P. Obiang

Sara sat down on her couch and kicked her heels off in the air when she got home to her apartment. She was starving and realized she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, so she quickly ordered some Chinese takeout and settled back into the couch. She managed to conclude that she had a pleasing first day at work. The associates at her new office seems all good and lovely, and she felt a real sense of being in a team.

She would be working primarily in employment law, which was her specialty. For starters, they had given her a few cases to work on and she was going to run her eye over them tonight.

Her thoughts drifted to her neighbor who she had unintentionally mowed down this morning. God she already thought she was a monster and then she goes and practically knocks her out. Ava had been in her active wear both times she had run into her, so she was obviously athletic. Sara let out a sigh. She knew how cranky athletic people get when they couldn’t exercise. She must be beyond furious with her.

She frowned as she checked her phone. There were no messages from Ava but she could hear the television humming through her wall so she was obviously alive. For some reason she had the urge to go check up on her but didn’t want the title of crazy stalker added to her already dubious profile.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts on her neighbor. Her dinner has arrived and the smell tickled her senses as her stomach growled. She opened up the boxes and started to attack the food with her chopsticks. 

As she gulped down her food, she heard someone yell “ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS” from next door. It was so loud that she jumped from where she was sitting. She moved her ear closer to the wall. Was Ava seriously watching the Price Is Right? She laughed to herself. Wow, she was an enthusiastic viewer. She picked up her phone from the coffee table and messaged her. 

So, did you win anything on the Price Is Right? – Sara

Actually, I did. A crappy microwave, but a win is a win. - Ava

Fancy some Chinese? I have plenty. - Sara

That would be great. Do I need to be padded up for dinner? - Ava

I have no plans on knocking you out tonight. - Sara

Come on over then. - Ava

Sara stood up and put the Chinese takeout in a bag. She walked over to the mirror, brushed her hair quickly and applied some lipstick. She smacked her lips together, grabbed the bag and walked out the door. 

***

Ava cursed as she picked up clothes strewn around her living room. She is beginning to chastise herself why did she say yes to Sara. Now she had to clean in record time and on one leg. She hopped from furniture piece to furniture piece to steady herself. When she had scooped up an armful of clothes, she threw it underarm as hard as she could through the open door of her bedroom onto her bed. Luckily, she was a pitcher in her high school softball team so her aim was fairly good.

She skipped over to the door and closed it shut, then quickly hobbled over to the mirror, and fluffed up her hair. Ugh, she groaned. No point in doing anything. She would be here soon. 

Shortly thereafter, Ava heard a knock on the door and she cursed again. She looked down at her clothes. Thank god she had at least changed her clothes from this morning. Hopefully, she doesn’t look too bad wearing sweats.

By the time she skipped over to the door, she was panting like an old woman. She opened the door breathlessly and hung onto the frame for support.

“Hey Ava.” Sara flashed a warm smile in Ava’s direction, holding up the bag of Chinese food. Ava’s mind went blank. She opened her mouth, and nothing came out. Sara was dressed to the nines in a fitted black blouse, tailored skirt and black heels. Did she still have concussion? How come she didn’t remember how insanely attractive she was?

“Hi. Sorry Sara.” Ava smiled when she got her bearings. “Please come in.”

Sara walked in and her arm lightly brushed Ava’s, and again she felt that strange sensation rush through her body just like it had in the morning. This was followed by a trail of Sara’s summery perfume which lingered in the air and tantalized her senses.

Looking at Sara’s outfit, she felt completely underdressed for the occasion and she wanted to go hide in the corner like a little school girl.

“Um, I’ll get some cutlery.” Ava was about to move when Sara interrupted. 

“No please sit. I will get it. Just tell me where it is.”

“Cutlery top draw. Plates in the bottom cupboard. If you want wine, there are glasses in the corner cupboard, and wine obviously in the fridge.” Ava thought she covered most of the essentials as she sat back on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned down the volume on the television. Sara brought everything over and sat next to her.

“So, how’s your ankle? Any better?” Sara inquired.

“It is still pretty sore. So is my butt. You know, I wouldn’t want to face off against you in a dark alley.” Ava admitted. Sara covered her mouth with her hands, but her eyes are smiling. 

“Oh no. I hope you can forgive me for this eventually.”

“It will take time, and bribes, lots of bribes.” Ava squinted. “Pro wrestler back in the day?”

“In my dreams.” Sara rolled her eyes. “And I don’t plan on moving out any time soon so I have time to win you over.”

Ava was still seeing stars when she looked at Sara. She was mesmerized by her bright blue eyes. Her heart was beating erratically. If Sara wasn’t so close to her, she would’ve told her heart to cut it out.

She thought that maybe the painkillers she took were too strong. She actually wanted to reach forward in that very moment and touch Sara’s body to see if this was really happening in her apartment. On her couch. She would get knocked out again tomorrow if it meant she would have a beautiful stranger close to her. Nora and Gary won’t believe her.

Ava leaned forward and poured two glasses of wine. She handed one to Sara.

“We should probably toast to being new neighbors.” Ava offered.

“New neighbors that look out for each other.” Sara winked, as they raised their glasses in the air.

Ava grimaced internally and flashed a smile. Sara is quite charming too. She hadn’t counted on a new distraction in her life. This one could turn her upside down in every way. Sara brought her glass to her mouth. 

“So, you must really be missing working out?” Sara asked. Ava jerked forward not expecting her question. She almost chokes up as she gulped the wine. 

"Sorry. What?”

“Every time I saw you, you were working out. I assumed you were an athlete of some description?” Ava burst out laughing. 

"No, Ava the athlete went into hibernation years ago.” She shook her head. “Actually, I am not sure she ever existed. That whole outfit of mine, including my neon shoes, are a front. I just run to keep myself fit but, No…not an athlete. You did me a favor though. No more having to make excuses to get out of working out. At least for two weeks anyway.”

“I see. So, the real Ava is into game shows then?” Sara smirked and furrowed her brow. 

“Correct. Well, only when there is something worth winning.” Ava stretched her arms above her head. “And yeah, sorry forgot how paper thin the walls are. You can hear everything, and I mean everything.”

“Everything?” Sara looked concerned.

“Everything.” Ava nodded emphatically.

“I’ll do my best to keep quiet then.” Sara gave her a grin.

“So, what brings you here to San Diego?” Ava was unravelling inside with all this playful banter so she tried her best to neutralize the conversation.

“Long story short, an ex and a shitty friend. I thought Oliver was cheating then I caught him when I got a hold of his phone but I never knew with who…..until yesterday. I saw him walking hand in hand with my friend Felicity at Walmart of all places. It was devastating. I felt more betrayed by her than by him.”

“Oh wow. That is horrible. No wonder you wanted to run for the hills. I think you made the right choice to get away.” Ava’s heart sank a little when she heard Sara had a boyfriend. That seems to confirm she is straight.

“Yeah, I think I did. We needed to break up. If I am honest, I already see it coming. I hadn’t been happy and was just working twelve-hour days while he was working my friend.”

“You will be okay and things will get better, you know. It takes time though. One day you will wake up happy knowing that you aren’t wasting your time on a creep anymore. You will find the right people in your life. Look at it this way, the person who hurt you is simply clearing the way for the one you deserve.” Ava saw the pain in Sara’s face, and reached across and touched her hand.

Sara gave a small smile and looked straight into Ava’s eyes, possibly even her soul. Ava was momentarily transfixed by the set of baby blue eyes shimmering her way. She blinked when it all became too much before diverting her gaze and pulling her hand away. She could still feel Sara looking at her.

“Spoken like someone who has been there before. I know you are right. And I will be fine.” Sara’s eyes twinkled, as she paused and continued. “So now that we have established that you are not a professional athlete, what is it that you actually do with yourself Ava?”

“Well, I am a journalist. Clearly not on television.” Ava wriggled her body and held out her palms. “I live in sweats as you can see.”

“You look comfortable, unlike me. I’d rather be wearing my sweats.”

“I kinda have sweats only policy in my apartment. Anything else, and you are not normally allowed in.”

“I see.” Sara smirked. “I can go and get changed if you like?”

“You brought food, so I will make an exception. This one time.” They both laughed.

“I actually freelance from the comforts of these four walls. I am a freelance writer for some of the local newspapers in town. Still have a few contacts around so I have plenty of work to keep me busy. And you Sara?” She put her finger to her lip and studied her outfit. “You must be a marketing executive or a lawyer? Hmmm, I’m leaning more towards a lawyer.”

“Your investigative powers are on point Ava. I am impressed. Indeed, I am a lawyer. Started with Brierton in town today. My last firm was too much, too big, too bitchy. It looks like I have a nice crew here. So, if you ever need legal advice, fire away.”

“Well, funny you say that. I was going to ask you about punitive damages for this one incident where I was almost rendered unconscious in the common area of this building. And the mental toll…” Ava blew out her cheeks, trying to contain a smile. “Just staggering. I may need intensive counselling.”

“Oh hey.” Sara tilted her head to the side and laughed.

“Do you think the assailant was negligent? I mean, those boxes were obstructing her view and all?” Ava smirked and crinkled her forehead.

“Well, the other party was woefully distracted by her phone so she was negligent in her own right. And clearly it takes two to tango.” Sara narrowed her eyes, as the corner of her mouth tugged to smile.

“So, I shouldn’t sue? Is that what you are saying?” Ava smiled and shifted uncomfortably with that last comment. Her stomach started to flip flop around.

“Not unless you want to further sour neighborly relations.” Sara laughed, as she leaned forward and lightly swatted Ava’s arm.

“Ow, watch out, that could be two cases against you.” Ava grinned.

“Well, we haven’t had the best start have we? Mmmm….Ava, I wanted to apologize for being frosty to you in the parking lot. That was not my finest hour. I hope you can understand now that it wasn’t intentional.”

“Don’t apologize, I get it. And I am sorry too for calling you Apples and Miss Frosty. And for what you heard by the pool. I am not as evil as I make out.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. Can we try again?” Sara held out her hand, and Ava hesitantly shook it as her chest tightened. She thought she saw Sara flinch a little, but she was probably just imagining it. She oozed confidence and had probably never been rattled in her life. Sara sipped at her wine while Ava let her hand fall back beside her. 

“I do have one question though. It has been bugging me.”

“Ask away.” Sara arched her eyebrow.

“What on earth do you need so many apples for? It has been keeping me up at night.” Ava looked puzzled. Sara laughed as her finger traced the rim of her wine glass. 

“I cannot cook for the life of me, but I make a mean apple pie. I missed one of my good friend’s birthdays. She lives down here so I wanted to bake her some.”

“That’s very sweet of you. Thank you for letting me know. Now, I will be able to sleep better tonight.” Ava took a sip of her wine. “So, have you met any others in the block?”

“A few. I’ve met Leo and Charlie. They were both really friendly.” Ava smiled at Sara’s answer. Oh yeah what a surprise. They were both super friendly because they both want to get into your pants if only she could tell Sara. Leo was faster than she had expected. She had given him three days but she already made a move in two. 

“Yeah they are nice people. I am friends with both of them.”

“So, no warnings to steer clear of them then from the resident expert?”

“Hardly the resident expert.” Ava smiled and bit her lip. Inside she was screaming YES! Steer clear of both of them. They are massive perverts. Just hang out with me! But her mouth belied her thoughts. “No, they are good people.”

Ava wanted to ask Sara so many questions, like had Leo already asked her out? and strangely enough, had she ever been with a girl? But she refrained. Too soon. She had only hung out with Sara for one night and felt this magnetic pull towards her, but now she could feel her walls going back up. Her lips suddenly started moving. 

“Sara, I am pretty tired. It must have been the pain killers and wine. They have made me a bit woozy. Do you mind if we call it a night?” Ava suggested. She knew Sara noticed that she only consumed a small amount of wine. Sara looked a little surprised but gave her a shy smile. 

“Of course, my fault. Sorry. I was blabbing too much.”

“Not at all. I really enjoyed our chat.” 

“Great. We should do it again some time.”

“Yeah great. Anytime.”

“Okay well. Good night Ava. If you need anything for your ankle, or butt.” Sara smiled, before continuing. “I am just next door.” Oh, how could she forget. 

“Thanks, and thanks again for the Chinese.”

“Thanks for the wine. And company,” 

There was a lot of thanking going on, and nodding, and smiling, before Sara finally opened the door and left her apartment. Awkward. Why did it have to head down the awkward path? Ava put her head in her hands. Sara Lance is far too dangerous to be near with. One night and she was smitten with some stranger. A straight stranger. No, she would need to keep her distance or she would have her heart smashed all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. 
> 
> What do you think will happen to our ladies?


	6. Grab hold of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava was plagued by thoughts of Sara even after she left her apartment. When Sara went to bed, she knocked twice on their wall to which Ava responded in the same gesture. Ava didn’t manage to sleep at all because of the combined wild thoughts in her mind and her throbbing butt and ankle that warrants a visit to the doctor. Sara insisted to go with her the following day and offered her assistance to Ava’s delight and dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid of new beginnings, of new people, new energy, new surroundings, new challenges. Embrace new chances at happiness.

Sara had a long hot shower and changed into her pajamas when she returned to her apartment. She crawled into bed with her case files. They were her usual nighttime companions. She switched on the bedside light and put on her reading glasses.

Her mind wondered to her pretty neighbor. Ava was quite the little package. Funny, smart and attractive. She could easily imagine her as lead investigative reporter or even some news anchor. They had only hung out for one night, but she was already drawn to her and she was a tad disappointed when Ava had called it a night. She made her a little nervous, but she was the new girl so maybe that was to be expected.

She recalled the warmth that lingered on her hand after they had shaken hands. She couldn’t make what it was. Ava had those big, expressive grey blue eyes that draws you in. It seems that those eyes hold so many stories. She has a gorgeous smile that would light up any old room.

It was a bit surprising Ava didn’t have a boyfriend. She certainly didn’t mention one. Ava was a catch and she didn’t even know it. But then Sara paused and thought about Ava’s words when she opened up about her breakup story. Maybe Ava also got her heart broken. Maybe she could rope her into a girl’s night out. She could be great friends with someone like her

When Sara opened her case files, she heard Ava next door. When she was in her apartment, she worked out that their places had similar configurations with all the rooms on the opposite wall, apart from the bedroom. This only meant that they shared a bedroom wall.

Ava wasn’t exactly joking when she said you could hear everything. She could hear Ava get into bed and swear. She giggled to herself. She must’ve hurt her ankle. Or her butt.

Then Sara did something unexpected. She tapped on the wall twice. She felt silly at once. Like she was in high school all over again. There was a brief silence, then there was a double tap back. She can’t help but smile when she heard it.

Good night Ava.

***

Ava stood under her umbrella in the rain out in the parking lot, waiting for the Uber to arrive because she can’t drive her own car. She had such a terrible sleep. No matter which way she turned, something hurt. Her butt stung when she rolled onto her back and her ankle throbbed in every other position, so she was biting the bullet and heading to the doctor’s this morning.

She was also considering moving apartments so her bed wasn’t right up against Sara’s. When she gave her a double tap good night, it had kickstarted a night of inappropriate thoughts and desires. Something that she had kept a lid on for years but suddenly got opened because of one Sara Lance.

The wind began to pick up as the rain tumbled down and started to drive the rain sideways into her legs. Her umbrella started to misbehave and she was having real problems keeping it upright. As she wrestled with her umbrella, she heard some footsteps and swung around.

“Ava! What are you doing in the rain?” Sara called. Her voice laced with concern.

“Waiting for an Uber?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll give you a lift.”

“Oh no. It’s okay.”

“I insist. Get in.” Ava hopped over to Sara’s car and opened the door. Great now they were buddies. Okay as long as she didn’t touch her, she should be fine.

“Where are you heading? Doctor’s?”

“Yes. How did you guess? The practice is on the way. I really appreciate this.” Ava said sincerely.

“No problem. I only wish you would’ve let me take you there sooner.” Sara looked concerned.

“You look stunning.” Ava regretted saying that as soon as she said it, and quickly scrambled. “Day in court?”

“Thanks, that’s sweet of you to say. No, I am just trying to make a good first impression. In a few weeks, I will be wearing my old clothes again.” Sara smiled. She started the car and backed out of the driveway.

Sara wasn’t conceited at all, in fact quite the opposite. With Ava’s appreciative comment, she could not help but glance at her profile as she drove. She truly was a beauty. Her blonde hair was swept back into a professional classic low chignon. She had a hint of makeup on which accentuated her beautiful blue eyes, killer cheekbones, dimpled chin and soft skin.

Today she wore a tailored black shirt, pin stripe skirt, and navy heels. Luckily, Ava did not have to witness the storm inside her apartment before she managed to decide her final outfit for the day.

“Were you able to sleep?” Sara asked.

“Oh, because of my ankle? Um, no. It was throbbing all night.” Ava momentarily froze before answering. She didn’t sleep because she was aware that she was only two feet from Sara’s bed. Her imagination was running wild and did not give her a break to sleep at all but Sara grimaced at her reply.

“It’s just over there. That white sign up ahead on the left.” Ava pointed out the window. Sara pulled up close to the entry. “Okay, thanks for dropping me off Sara. I really do appreciate it.”

“Wait, I am coming.”

“Oh no, you need to go to work. I don’t want to bother you further”

“I’ll shuffle things around. I am coming with you and no, you are not bothering me Ava.”

Ava closed her eyes. This woman is making her feel so many things. Sara opened the door and helped Ava out as they walked up into the reception. So much for no touching.

***

An hour later, Ava hopped out with crutches and a medical walking boot or simply, a foot boot. 

“Hi,” she said sheepishly. “Do I look hot?”

“Gorgeous.” Sara’s face broke out into a smile. “So, how long do you have all this for?”

“Two weeks. Just to take pressure off it and give it time to heal.”

“Did the doctor also inspect your behind?” Sara asked teasingly.

“Yeah, good news, I didn’t break my tail bone. It’s only bruised. Along with my ego.” Ava felt warmth rise into her cheeks.

“Grab hold of me. You can practice with those later.” Sara smiled, and wrapped her arm around her waist.

“You know, I am worried that this won’t go with my outfits.” Ava looked down at her foot boot.

“Are you always such a smartass?” Sara asked amused.

“Pretty much.” Ava gave her a grin. 

“Well, I think it would go with all your sweats.” Sara flashed her a full megawatt smile. Ava laughed out loud.

“Perfect. Will pick up all the ladies.” Ava closed her eyes briefly, realizing what she just said, a small wave of shyness overcame her body. She must be looking like a tomato already.

“I am sure you can get anyone you want.” Sara said as she helped her into the passenger seat. “Now, let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Sara already picked out the gay vibes from Ava? Will it affect their budding friendship?


	7. From me to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sara is trying to finish her workload, Ava has been on her thoughts. Even when she is out with her friend, Ava managed to make her smile with a simple text message. Sara knows that she enjoys Ava’s company but she can’t shake the thoughts by what Ava meant by picking up ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a difference between being liked and being valued. A lot of people may like you but not many may value you - Michael Porter

Sara managed to rearrange her schedule for the day, but she was having trouble getting through the last of her case files. She was reading the same lines over and over, and nothing was registering. Maybe she should call it a day, or maybe she should message Ava. Okay, Why would she message Ava? Maybe because she was having trouble thinking of anything else.

She must be racked with guilt over her ankle. She picked up her phone but couldn’t think of much to say. She tapped the desk with her finger and began typing. “How’s the foot boot?” She hit send and curled her lip. Not her best work.

She looked at the screen waiting for a response, before turning it over. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. What was she doing? She liked Ava, but when she told her she was gay or bi or whatever picking up girls meant, she had felt her stomach twist into a knot. She doesn’t know why she was even affected with what Ava said.

Sara had her fair share of flings with a few girls in college but nothing serious, and she had found girls attractive but never really wanted to jump their bones. It is more of an experiment or some exploration on her part during her younger years. All her serious relationships have been with men. She even stopped having flings with girls after college. Maybe she was just in a vulnerable place at the moment and overreacting to everything.

What she needed was a catch up with one of her friends to clear her head. She had arranged to meet up with Zari tonight, an old college friend, who was now living in San Diego. She had suggested meeting at 7pm at Jerry’s, a low-key bar in midtown, so she only had an hour to kill at work.

She let out a long sigh and flicked open the case file in front of her, determined to knock it off before she left the office.

***

Sara walked into Jerry’s at 7pm sharp and already spotted her friend seated at a table. She already had a bottle of white on ice and two generous glasses poured. She was the best. Zari jumped to her feet and waved her over eagerly.

“Sara! Oh, it’s been too long. I have missed you so!” They hugged for a solid minute. Her friend was not a big hugger, even back in college but Sara could guess that they really did miss each other for Zari to envelop her in a hug for that long.

Zari is a brunette with beautiful brown eyes and is quite full of personality. Sara treasured the friendship they had shared with each other over the years despite the distance.

“Oh, this is for you. I know I missed your birthday last week.” Sara handed Zari a bag. She gave a small shriek as she poked inside. 

“You remembered! My god. Nothing more amazing than your home cooked apple pie. This will be devoured tonight. Actually, probably on the ride home. It smells and looks absolutely amazing and appetizing. Can’t wait to try it. Thank you! You shouldn’t have though.” Zari pulled her in for another bear hug.

“My pleasure.” Sara sat down on the stool. “Z, it is really so great to see you.”

“Here grab a glass. Welcome to San Diego.” Zari clinked Sara’s glass with her own and took a sip of her wine. “So, how are you settling in my wonderful friend?”

“Well, have only been here a few days. Still surrounded by boxes. Give me one more week,” she laughed. “But so far so good. I already told you about Oliver and Felicity, so that’s been sinking in.”

“I can imagine. What a betrayal!”

“Yeah, you can say that again.”

“You know Oliver always said that I would never leave him. He had so many tickets on himself.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he comes crawling back when he is done with geeky boring Felicity.”

“She is not boring Z.”

“Uh-huh she is. She could never keep a guy longer than a month.”

“Let us not talk about them. I really want to end that chapter in my life now that I am starting a new one here.”

“Well, let’s talk about what we are going to do now that you are here. I’m looking for a bit of fun myself so why don’t we head out one night on a bit of a barhop. What do you say?”

“Yeah, not in the place for picking up but would like a night out on the town. Just to let my hair down.”

“I will organize something next week okay? Just leave it to me.”

“Perfect.”

“How’s your new place? Any hotties?”

“Yeah I love it. I feel strangely at home. I managed to get to know a few friendly neighbors. And I have become pretty good friends with one of them. Her name is Ava. I practically broke her ankle when I ran into her. Anyway, we have been hanging out and she is fun. She is a journalist. And she is very pretty. She has a face for television.”

“Interesting. Any male hotties?” Zari immediately followed up on her inquiry. Sara felt her face flush a little after she realized she got side-tracked. 

“Oh yes, there’s Leo. He is hot but he knows it.” She rolled her eyes. “And not so sure there is much between his ears, if you know what I mean.”

“Sara! A distraction is a distraction. Who cares what’s between his ears, it’s what’s in his pants that matters! Bang his brains out and chat later. That’s what you need to do.” Sara laughed at how forward Zari was. 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea right now. But I have noted your advice.”

Sara’s phone buzzed with a new message. It was Ava. She finally answered Sara's earlier message to her. 

Foot boot is looking hot. You should probably sign it, you know. – Ava

Little did Sara know that upon seeing Ava’s message, her face lightened up and she is suddenly sporting a full smile making Zari curious.

“What are you smiling about? Is it Leo?”

“No, no one. So, what night shall we head out?”

***

Ava was sitting at her usual table by the window finishing off an article on a corrupt lawyer of all things, when she saw Sara walk through the courtyard. Ah, the irony of it all. She saw Leo stroll over and she knew exactly what he was doing. She had seen him do it so many times before and he was smooth, disgustingly very smooth. In fact, Ava should ask him for some tips. She was a novice compared to the maestro. He was that good.

She watched the two interact, although she couldn’t hear the conversation. Leo was animated and waving his arms around, while Sara was throwing her head back laughing. Blatant flirting going, she grumbled. Probably time to draw the blinds. Anyway, she thinks that she needed to block out Sara one way or another.

Her finger tapped the send button on her email as she shut down her laptop and hobbled over to the tv. She lay a plump, fluffy cushion face down on the couch and just as her bruised booty hovered over the top of it, a small knock came from her door.

Ava had the sudden urge to pretend she wasn’t home, but her light was on. What an idiot. She huffed to the ridiculous idea but hopped to her crutches and went over to the door and turned the doorknob. It was Sara.

“Hey Ava. Just wanted to check up on the patient?”

“I am doing okay, thanks. Just finished off an article and sent it to my editor. Who says you can’t achieve anything in a foot boot.” Ava smiled.

“I knew you’re gonna be a star.” Sara smiled, and clasped her hands together. “Fancy a nightcap by any chance?”

“Oh, sorry I don’t have any wine left.” Ava lied. In fact, she still have six bottles of wine under the kitchen sink.

“That’s okay, I have whiskey at mine.” Sara paused. “Do you drink whiskey?”

“Oh sure. Yes I do, I mean. I am only having one though.” Ava gritted her teeth. Why is it that she is losing her willpower at all when it came to Sara? 

“I’ll bring it across.”

“It’s okay. I’ll come over. The walk will do me good practice.” Ava grabbed her crutches and hopped over behind Sara and into her apartment.

She tried not to note the way that Sara’s black pant suit hugged the curves of her body. Yes, she had not taken any notice at all. Once inside Sara’s unit, she propped her crutches up against the wall and hopped over to her couch. Her hopping skills were on point.

Ava glanced around, taking in the smartly furnished apartment. She is quite impressed on what Sara did to her place. 

“You have made this place nice Sara. It is very chic and posh. I love your couch by the way. Can we swap?” Ava smiled as she sunk into the leather cushions.

“Funny I was thinking the other day that yours was more comfortable than mine.” Sara walked over to the fridge. “Oh, I finally did something with those apples. I made that apple pie. Let me get you a piece.”

“Oh great. I am not going to say no.”

After a brief moment, Sara walked back over to her with apple pie and a whiskey on the rocks. A sure-fire way to win her heart. This woman is really making her way so fast to winning her heart. And Ava knows it will only get her in trouble. Ava put the whiskey on the coffee table and started to tuck into the pie with her fork. 

“So, the moment of truth has arrived.”

“I hope you like it.”

“Oh my god. Now you are just showing off. This is absolutely amazing. How did you get the pastry so buttery and the filling so tasty?” Ava let out a moan as she swallowed her first mouthful.

“Years of practice. Standard meal at home was steak cooked by my Dad, then dessert made by Sara.”

“This is so good Sara. I hope you invite me around more often if you will make something good like this.” Ava almost choked on the crumbs of her apple pie. She picked up her whiskey and took a sip, trying to drown out the words that had clumsily fallen out of her mouth.

Sara was now facing her on the couch, and she suddenly felt quite exposed being so close to someone she was obviously attracted to. She tried to divert her eyes before settling on a vibrant piece of abstract art on the opposing wall. 

“I like that artwork. It’s very…. blue.” Oh, thank you for that kindergarten insight Ava. Clearly the whiskey was not helping. Sara laughed at what she just said. 

“Nice description. My niece, Quinn, did that actually.”

“And here I thought you were a jack of all trades… Lawyer, baker, wrestler…”

“I’ll have you know I am a deeply flawed individual.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Ava sat back and smiled warmly at her. She had never met anyone more perfect. “By the way, I was going to say that if you ever get a chance, you should go check out the view from the rooftop. It looks out over the entire city and out to the Atlantic. It’s very pretty, particularly at night, when you see the colors of the city lights. Sometimes I go there to think. Obviously when both legs are working.” Ava frowned down at her patched-up foot.

“Sounds good. Maybe we could go up there some time.” Ava nodded. What was all this ‘we’ business? Ava had meant that Sara should go up there alone, and suddenly Sara and she were joined at the hip. 

“You worked late tonight? Or do you always finish so late?”

“This is nothing. I used to work to midnight but I think that was because I wasn’t happy with my life. I am aiming for a better work life balance here. I actually caught up with one of my college friends, Zari, and we had a drink in town. Nice not to feel alone.”

“You don’t strike me as the sort of person who is alone for long.” Ava quipped. “Oh, I didn’t mean it in a negative way.” Ava flinched.

“No, that’s okay.” Sara looked down and swirled her glass.

“You’re an attractive woman Sara, so I am sure you will have many suitors soon.” Ava took a big gulp of her glass. “That’s what I meant.” This hole she had dug herself was getting bigger and bigger by the second. Sara got up and walked over to the window. Ava was worried she had possibly offended her. “I may be a journalist, but it doesn’t mean my words always come out the way they are supposed to. Much better at writing. Obviously.” Ava tapped her glass to her head, as Sara sat back down. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah sorry. I have a lot going through my mind.” Sara put her drink down on the coffee table and turned to Ava. “You know, I would love to read one of your articles at some point in time. Maybe when you forgive me over your ankle.”

“I just submitted an article about a corrupt lawyer today.” Sara laughed out loud. Her face came to life when she smiled. 

“Well, there’s plenty of those around.”

“And you know, it may still be a while until I forgive you.” Ava gave a small smile. Oh no, was she flirting with Sara?

“I figured that.” A moment passed as they held each other’s gaze. Thankfully, Sara broke the silence by pulling her hair loose out of her chignon hairdo.

“Sorry, it’s been giving me a headache all day.” She ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair and tucked it behind her ears.

“It suits you.” Sara paused and looked up to her face. “Your hair out I mean.” Nothing was coming out of her mouth right.

“Thanks. Oh wait, I forgot one thing.” Sara stood to her feet, disappearing into the bedroom, before returning with a black marker in her hand. “I need to write on your boot, like in high school.”

“I was joking, but of course.” Ava peered over as she saw Sara starting to scribble. When Sara finished, she got to her feet, then she read it aloud for her. 

“Dear Ava,…. From me to you…. Love, Sara”

“Oh, thank you. I didn’t know this foot boot is a present from you. How thoughtful of you Attorney Lance.” Ava covered her heart with her hands in an appreciative gesture but rolled her eyes.

“And people say that lawyers are unthoughtful and inconsiderate.” Sara let out a hearty laugh. She really likes spending time with Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Keep safe.


	8. Massive problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava admits that she has a tiny crush on the new neighbor but wants to quench it the soonest possible. Sara on the otherhand is trying to decipher the feelings that Ava brings in her. She knows that she misses being around her but she also wants to avoid her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes your mind says No but your heart says Go.”– Yvonne Urlanda

Ava was up with the birds again early Wednesday morning. She was going to a writer’s camp for two days. Actually, the timing couldn’t be any more perfect. With each day that passes, she was becoming addicted to spending time with Sara, so a little bit of distance from the straight girl was just what she needed.

The camp was supposed to free your mind and free your spirit, so you could get your creative juices flowing. There would only be a dozen writers so it would be a relative intimate setting. She was looking forward to the daily meditation. 

The camp was apparently in a remote location, although the address had not been disclosed. In fact, the invite had been quite mysterious. All she knew was that she had to be waiting outside her apartment at 6am to be picked up.

There would be no cell signal or internet coverage either, which would be enough to scare anybody. When she actually thought about it, it had all the makings of being kidnapped by a drug cartel, rather than a writer’s camp. It may have been in her best interest to let someone know that she was going. 

As Ava zipped up her bag and lifted it over her shoulder, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She was looking forward to escaping her bubble and her mind for a few days.

***

Sara had worked late the past two nights but was surprised when she didn’t see Ava’s light on either night. Maybe she wasn’t home. She saw her walk by her front window at some ungodly hour yesterday morning. Maybe she had gone away. She had wanted to text her but didn’t want to seem over the top. Funny she didn’t mention it. 

When she finally crawled into bed, she heard nothing at all coming from Ava’s apartment. No tv humming, no gentle snore. And that means no double tap good night either.

Sara groaned. She was missing her pretty, funny, strangely intriguing and mysterious neighbor a little. Well, she just had to look over a set of papers one more time before she could call it a night. Now if only she could keep her eyes from closing.

***

At 6am Sara’s alarm sounded off. Had she even fallen asleep? It appeared as though she had, as she woke with the set of papers still on her lap. She had slept the whole night through and yet her head felt heavy. 

She checked her phone and was surprised when she had multiple missed calls from Oliver and a text asking if they could meet up to talk things through. Yeah, when hell freezes over. Her day wasn’t exactly starting good already.

At least it was Friday, and after today she could kick back and do nothing if she wanted. Actually, she couldn’t. She just remembered Leo. She let out an audible groan. Leo had cornered her in the courtyard a couple nights ago and asked her if she wanted to grab a drink, and a bite to eat. Well, he was a nice guy. She was hoping he will not think of it as a date.

She was trying to build a network of friends and at the moment she was probably becoming a little too dependent on Ava. As soon as she had accepted his invitation though, she had regretted it. Oh well Ava had seemingly forgotten all about her.

***

Ava was dropped off outside her apartment complex mid Friday afternoon. The writer’s camp had been thoroughly relaxing and she felt she was able to disengage from the world for the most part. Her mind had not been entirely revolving around Sara for the last forty-eight hours. Only partially. And that was a win in itself. The daily meditation at the retreat had done her wonders. Every inch of her body felt a degree of calmness and it was satisfying. Now all she needed was a long, hot shower. The lodgings had been simple at best and she felt like she was covered in red dirt from head to toe. Even her teeth felt gritty. 

Ava had decided it was best for her mental wellbeing to distance herself from her attractive neighbor. Attachment would do neither of them good for the long term, particularly to herself who was prone to overly romantic notions and fell in love easily. She was also going to try to put herself out there a little more and meet women. Plural. Lots of them. Charlie, Nora and Gary would be ecstatic.

George tippy toed along the balcony edge as Ava walked up the stairs to her apartment. 

“Hi George. Did you miss me?” He let out a little meow.

She was going to Charlie’s later to have a few drinks and get some insight on how she should meet girls. Step one. Get some lesson from an expert. First things first though, she needed a shower. Once inside, Ava went to the bathroom, switching on the taps as she undressed and jumped in. She watched a sea of red dirt run from her body. Unbelievable. Where did all this dirt come from? They didn’t even venture outside. It was in every freaking crevice of her body. She scrubbed a little harder and let herself soak for an extended period of time.

After drying herself, Ava put on some fresh blue jeans, and a crisp white button up shirt. She slipped on one black boot and her foot boot on the other, then looked at herself in the mirror. Ava sighed loudly. She looked ridiculous and unbalanced. She quickly applied some mascara, lip balm, and a spritz of new perfume before she looked in the mirror. Almost lady like and she is pleased even a little.

***  


Ava waited outside Charlie’s apartment for over ten minutes. She was already thinking of going back to her apartment when she finally saw her stride in from the parking lot with a boxful of goodies. Charlie greeted her enthusiastically when she saw her waiting.

“Sorry my gorgeous, freaking truck blocked my car spot again. Just had to yell at him to move. Look at my little cripple. Come give Momma a hug.” Ava laughed and gave her a big hug.

Just as they finished embracing, they heard footsteps from the stairwell, and saw Leo and Sara walk down. Leo saw them immediately and waved before walking over. Ava felt her stomach drop to the floor, and all that feeling of calmness suddenly dissolves.

“Hey Leo” Charlie greeted him.

“Hi Leo.” Ava smiled faintly.

“Hi ladies. You have both met the lovely Sara I take it.”

“Yes. Hi there Sara.” Charlie purred.

“Hey.” Ava looked at Sara, and smiled. Her heart was doing that crazy thumping thing again and she was having trouble breathing properly. She should really ask the doctor about that.

“How’s your ankle Ava?” asked Sara. Her eyes was subtly roaming Ava’s features.

“It’s getting there. Looking forward to this coming off. It's like a lead weight trying to pull off my leg.” Charlie let out a laugh with Ava’s reply. 

“I love how dramatic you are sometimes Aves.” She then turned back to Leo and Sara. “Looks like you guys are going on a date?” Sara opened her mouth to protest but Leo spoke first. 

“Yeah. Just a casual dinner and drinks. Get to know the neighbor thing.”

Sara and Ava looked at each other. Studying the other carefully. It was Sara who broke the awkwardness. 

“Hmmm….I didn’t see you for a few days.”

“I was on a writer's camp in the middle of nowhere. Lots of dust.” Again, she was unable to form full sentences so she just stopped talking. She felt Charlie eye her suspiciously, and Sara just stood there with her mouth slightly ajar. As if wanting to say something more. Sara’s eyes was still on her and it’s making her uncomfortable.

“Right cool.” Leo clapped his hands together. Ava looked from Sara to Leo and back to Sara. Charlie suddenly wrapped her arm around Ava. 

“Well, we are having a date of our own. A wine date, aren’t we gorgeous? Charlie looked at Ava and winked at her. “Just the two of us.”

“Yeah. We better let you guys go to your date.” Ava said lowering her gaze. Sara was casually dressed in black jeans, boots, and a v neck top, but still managed to make her weak at the knees. 

“Okay great. See you girls later.” Leo turned and started to walk out.

“Bye.” Sara smiled at Charlie, then look at Ava. She gave her a nod and a curt smile and followed Leo along the path. 

Ava could barely look. She didn’t have the stomach to imagine Sara with Leo, and all the things they may do. She didn’t think Leo was Sara’s type. When they were inside Charlie’s apartment, Charlie took her by the hand and sat her down on the chair.

“Right, sit down immediately. Tell Momma Charlie, what the hell was that all about?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? What did just happened? How much time have you been spending with Sara?

“Not much. Just a couple of nights chatting about random stuff.”

“And you’re already gaga over her?”

“I am not. I am on heavy medication!” Ava protested. “You know she almost knocked me out. So, she has been helping me out a little with things.” Charlie opened some wine and poured some to their glasses. 

“You looked like you were in a hypnotic state.”

“George!” Ava looked around and yelled. “Where’s George when I need him? I can always rely on George to have my back.”

“He looked a bit weirded out too, you know.”

“Oh, she’s straight Charlie. She probably felt weird being eyeballed by a pack of hungry lesbians.” Charlie laughed out loud. 

“Is that what we are now Ava? I’ll have you know that I am not all that hungry.” Charlie patted her tummy. “I’m quite content.” She widened her eyes. “You on the other hand… massive problems.”

Ava jumped up on one leg and put Charlie in a headlock, until they both started giggling. After a few minutes of clowning around in the kitchen, Ava pulled it together and made a small admission. 

“You know Charlie, I think I do have a weeny crush on my neighbor.”

“Oh, my darling! You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Charlie came up behind her and showered her in small kisses. Ava laughed. “Blondie. Apples. Frosty. Sara. The newbie. And this.... is why I am trying to protect you from those horrible straight girls that rip your heart out then smash it into a million pieces.”

“Can you set me up with one of your friends on a blind date?” Charlie started dancing in front of her with George in her arms. 

“Is that a drunk request? Or a serious request?”

“It is a drunk, and serious request.” Ava hung her head in defeat. “I need help. Please…. and you are the master. I am willing to submit.” She placed her arms in front of her and started waving them up and down. Charlie laughed at her. 

“You definitely have issues, but you are very…very…very…cute Ava Sharpe. Want to go for a swim?”

“Are you nuts? How am I supposed to swim with this?” Ava lifted her foot boot.

“Can’t you take that thing off?”

“I’ll drown with one leg.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of water therapy?”

***

“Sara you are a pool shark.” Sara lined up the ball in the corner pocket and tapped it straight in with the pool cue. “I see. You are whipping me. You could’ve told me before you know.” He winked at her. He was definitely a spunk, but she just wasn’t feeling anything. 

They had ditched the dinner plans and headed to a bar with pool tables. They had ordered a few slices of pizza and knocked back a couple of beers. Neither of them felt like a formal sit-down dinner and well that’s not why Sara said yes.

She just needed to take her mind of everything. Work, her ex, and for some reason Ava was also included in her mix. She had a lot of confused thoughts lately.

“So, what’s your deal Leo? I have heard you are quite the player.”

“Not from my bestie Ava? She has it all wrong. Looks like you guys have been spending quite a bit of time together.”

“Actually, I worked it out myself. My radar can spot it on. Ava hasn’t said a word. Apart from the fact that I didn’t need to steer clear of you. She gave you the thumbs up and said that you are good friends. And yes, we have hung out a bit.”

“She’s a cool girl. I had a bit of a thing for her when she arrived, but she told me she swings the other way so that was that. Besties ever since.” Leo held up his hand and crossed his index and middle finger.

“Charlie and her looked like they had something going on.” Oh, for god’s sake, why did she say that? She was going all detective on Ava.

“I think Charlie will always try her luck with Ava but I am not sure if Aves would go for it.”

“Oh right.”

Sara recounted their meeting in the courtyard. She was excited, and nervous again to see Ava. She is beautiful. She looks amazing in her white button up shirt and jeans. The outfit is simple yet she looks elegant on it even with a foot boot. But why did she feel like she had almost betrayed Ava by going out with Leo?

She was almost certain she saw some pain in her expression. Or maybe, she just wasn’t feeling well. And why did she feel weird when Charlie put her arm around Ava? It was almost like she was jealous that Charlie could do that. This overthinking needed to stop. She would just need to steer clear of Ava. She couldn’t handle anymore drama after the Oliver and Felicity episode.

Sara actually had fun hanging out with Leo and she did manage to switch off for the most part. Now that they were going home, her thoughts were back to her neighbor and her date.

As they entered the courtyard, they could hear giggling and Sara felt the muscles around her jaw tighten a little and her heart pounds faster.

“Oh, look what we have here.” Leo crouched down by the edge of the pool. “Two little drunkards swimming in the pool.”

“Hi Leo. Hi Sara. I am giving Ava’s ankle water therapy.” Charlie stood on her feet.

“I’m sure you are giving her something.” Leo sniggered. 

Sara saw Ava laying on her back without her foot boot. Her ankle was still dark and swollen. She smiled shyly at Sara but when she rolled over, she fell out of Charlie’s hands and started to sink. Charlie rushed over and picked Ava up. She coughed up water. Of course, Charlie to the rescue again. Sara was trying her hardest not to roll her eyes.

“You guys should come in.” Charlie looked across. Leo raised his eyebrows. 

“Are you crazy? It’s freezing. And keep an eye on the invalid will yah.”

“Aye, aye captain.” Charlie saluted Leo with her hand. Ava laughed.

“I can look after myself Leo.” Ava said. She started moving herself out of the pool “Ow. That hurt.”

“Ava! Don’t leave me.” Charlie whined.

“You almost drowned me. I am probably going to die from water in the lungs. I am getting out.”

“You suck.” Charlie splashed water playfully in her direction. 

Sara looked across at Ava who is getting out of the water. Underneath all those sweats hid a really slim and toned body. She can’t help but admire Ava’s figure. She looks gorgeous in a bikini. For such a non-athlete, she sure looked athletic. 

Leo wrapped Ava up in a towel and squeezed her in a hug. There was certainly a lot of love in this complex for Ava. Sara doesn’t know why it makes her edgy. She had enough for one night. 

“Guys, I am going to head off to bed now so good night.”  


“You don’t want to join us for a drink?” Leo called out.

“No, I am pretty tired. Need to sleep. Thanks for a nice night.”

“Sure, any time. Good night.”

“Good night everyone.” Sara smiled as she turned and walked back to her apartment.

Sara was so mixed up that she had no idea what she was feeling right now. She was in assortment of emotions. Sleep would be the best remedy no doubt. After a shower, she lay down on the couch and aimlessly flicked through the channels. She saw the silhouette of the two girls walk past her window. Ava was leaning on Charlie, and she heard the front door open and close. This was followed by crashing into furniture and raucous laughing.

Ava had such a cute infectious laugh that it was hard not to make Sara smile. Hopefully, Charlie would be gone soon so everyone could get some sleep. They were both pretty drunk, so it was only a matter of time.

Sara headed to bed and got underneath the blankets. She could hear talking and laughing and someone was banging their head into the wall. If this was their idea of foreplay, she was sleeping on the couch. She rolled onto her back and sighed heavily. The last thing she wanted to hear was them having sex. In fact, the very thought made her sick to her stomach. She saw Charlie eyeing Ava like a prized piece of meat.

Just when she thought she could take no more, the noise stopped. She suddenly wants to do a double tap on their wall so that she could hear Ava tap back but she willed herself not to. Thankfully she drifted off into some semblance of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What part or line did you like in this update? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your support. Your kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Keep safe.


	9. I need to explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early morning brought Ava and Sara to the rooftop where they exchange queries about their dates from the previous night that sounded more like an interrogation on both sides. Ava kinda hit a raw spot causing Sara to storm off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing does not always mean you’re wrong and the other person is right. It just means that you value your relationship more than your ego. – Mark Matthews

Ava woke early in the morning and kicked Charlie out of her bed due to excessive snoring. Actually, Ava didn’t know how she even managed to get some sleep at all. Charlie was snoring like a banshee the entire night. How could someone cohabitate with that noise is beyond her.

Her thoughts drifted to Sara and wondered what she had thought about her late-night expedition into the pool. She felt that Sara was eyeing her while she is in the pool but she could not read her facial expression. She wondered if anything had happened between Sara and Leo. Did they share a kiss? She pushed that thought aside as she turned on the taps of the shower.

Ava really needed to get a life and stop obsessing about her straight neighbor. The feelings she is harboring will not be reciprocated at all. After she jumped out of the shower, she slipped on some jeans, rolled up the bottoms, and put on a fresh t shirt. She brewed herself a strong cup of coffee and walked outside into the brisk morning air. It won’t hurt to have some peace and quiet and she knows just the right place.

She used her crutches to go up the stairs to the rooftop. She took a seat at the small, wooden table pitched by the edge and stretched out her long legs in front of her. She cupped her coffee with her hands and sighed as she looked over the city below. She loved the serenity and smell of the early morning. The sun was peeking out over the horizon and a warm, yellow glow started to envelop the morning sky. She sipped at her coffee and watched a few birds playing catch in the nearby oak tree.

Halfway through her coffee cup, she heard some light footsteps coming from behind. She dipped her head back and saw Sara. Was there no way of escaping this girl? She was seeing her every day and this certainly was not healthy for her well-being. When Sara approached towards her, she gave a nod and a small smile. 

“Morning. Thought no one would be up now.” Sara eyed the place.

“I love this part of the day. And this is my favorite spot to spend the early morning. Take a seat. Pretty isn’t it?” Ava motioned for Sara to take one of the chairs. 

“Yeah, it is. I’ve been meaning to get up here since you recommended it.”

“How are you today?”

“I am good. And you? Hung-over?”

“A little dusty but I am okay thanks.” Ava sipped at her coffee. “How was your date last night?”

“It was okay.”

“Cool, I’m glad you had fun.” Ava recognized that her tone was flat and distant.

“Oh yeah, Leo is a nice guy.”

“That he is.”

“You and Charlie seemed to be having a good time in the pool last night.” Ava let out a small laugh. 

“I am not really sure how we ended up in there. We had a few drinks. I think Charlie wanted to fix my ankle.” Ava looked down at her foot and frowned. “But she may have done more damage. It’s too swollen today to put on the foot boot.” Sara leaned forward to inspect her ankle. 

“Hmmm…. I see. That looks painful. You really should elevate and rest it. How did you end up sleeping?”

“You mean with my foot? It was okay. I somehow managed to sleep until the morning.” This conversation was really getting awkward. It was probably her fault. Ava felt her defensive walls strengthen after she saw Leo and Sara together. She knew she wasn’t being herself, but self-preservation was paramount at this stage.

“I think I heard you crash into some furniture last night,” said Sara.

“Well, Charlie helped me inside but I think she was more of a hindrance. She was falling into everything like a sack of potatoes. Sorry if we woke you. I told her to be quiet. I am pretty sure she headbutted a wall at some point.” Sara let out a small laugh. 

“I may have heard that. She stayed over?” Sara inquired.

“Yeah. I think she passed out. I had to kick her out early. My whole brain was vibrating with her snoring. How a little person can make so much noise I will never know.” Ava shook her head.

“I did hear the wall vibrating at some point during the night.”

“Sorry. I hope you were able to get some sleep.”

“I did for the most part.” Sara looked out to the skyline. “So, do you and her have a thing?”

“A thing?”

“Like do you, you know, have a casual hook up thing going?”

“Ah no. I love Charlie like a sister.”

“Does she know that?”

“We don’t have a thing and I don’t have to even ask her anything.” Ava furrowed her brow and turned to Sara. “Where is all of this coming from?”

“I’m just making conversation. Sorry too many questions. Lawyer habits.” Sara groaned internally. She doesn’t know why was it so important for her to establish the exact nature of their relationship? Ava wasn’t hiding anything. Yes, she did say that Charlie stayed over and if something is happening between Ava and Charlie, she would’ve said something. More importantly, why the hell was she fishing for information? 

“Charlie is one of my closest friends.” Ava turned to her. “When’s your next date with Leo?”

“I’m not really ready for that Ava. My head is still all over the place.” Sara looked flustered.

“So, just a hook up for you then?” Ava managed to revert Sara’s own question back at her. 

“No, actually I am not really like that.” Sara stood, and turned to leave. Something had hit a raw nerve. 

“Sara, I didn’t mean that. Sorry about my tone.”

“No worries. I am going to head back down. I have some things I need to do.” 

And just like that, the conversation was over. Ava knew she pushed a little too far, but hadn’t Sara done the same thing? She doesn’t understand what just happened. 

***

Sara went back to her apartment and leaned back against her front door after she closed it. Did she really just snap at Ava? Yes, she did.

She had just drilled her about Charlie, and the second Ava asked her a question about Leo, she suddenly had the right to shut down and walk away? She had to work out what the hell was going on and why it was affecting her judgement so much.

First things first, she likes Ava. She really wanted to be near her all the time. There was no denying that part, but was she possibly attracted to her and wanting more? She was in a new city and in a lonely space right now, and Ava was intriguing, intelligent, funny, and a wonderful companion.

Being around Ava makes her happy. Time flies by when she is with her. She likes their conversations and their banters too. But why did she suddenly act hostile towards her? For what reason?

Maybe she was just lashing out at her because she felt the closest to her, which was even more frightening. After a week and a half, she felt closer to Ava than she had felt to anyone in a long time. She doesn’t have any reservations when she is with Ava. She feels that she can just be herself.

***

Ava also returned to her apartment a few moments after Sara left the rooftop. She collapsed on the couch and covered her face with her hands. What did just happen? Did she and her neighbor just have their first fight? Sara just got up and walked away when she made a comment, well perhaps a crass implication, about her and Leo. Maybe her choice of words was a little too aggressive for the polite Sara.

Seriously, she knew this morning that she should refrain from all human contact. Somehow, she had managed to unintentionally put her foot in her mouth and now she would be stressing about it all day.

She definitely needed to speak to Charlie about an apartment swap. As she hobbled over to the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. That must be Nora. A little early but that was just like her. She would tell you what day she was dropping in but never the time. Ava guesses that she will also tag Gary for today’s visit.

Ava opened the door and was surprised to see Sara standing there looking a little forlorn. Her eyes were a little wary but she managed to give her a small shy smile.

“Hi again. Ava, I am so sorry. I just wanted to apologize for storming off like that.”

“Okay.” Ava hesitated. “Do you want to come in?” Ava moved in the way to let Sara in. 

“Can I sit down?”

“Of course.” Sara sat as Ava hopped over and joined her at the couch.

“I need to explain. Please allow me to explain.”

“You don’t have to but feel free if that would make you feel better.” Sara nods at Ava.

“My ex, Oliver, has been calling and messaging me constantly wanting to meet up, like every day for the past three days. And Felicity, my shitty friend has been calling me as well. I don’t know what happened, but I think they must’ve broken up. It’s all just made me a little crazy and jumpy.”

“Sara, I know you have been through a lot. Really, you don’t need to explain. We all have our moments. I am batshit crazy most of time.” Ava was trying her best to lighten the mood.

“Hardly, but…. thank you. So, we are all good?” Sara smiled at her.

“Yes of course.”

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock at the door, and Ava sighed. Her apartment door swung open revealing her best friends Nora and Gary.

“Hey Aves!” Gary yelled enthusiastically as she strolled inside and over to Ava.

“Hi Ava!” Nora greeted her while eyeing Sara.

“Hi Gary. Hi Nora.” She tilted her head up and both her friends gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“How’s our little klutz going?”

“I’m fine thanks. Oh, by the way, this is my neighbor Sara.”

“Sara, please meet my best friends. Gary and Nora”

“Ava! you didn’t tell us that she is hot!” Gary said aloud. Ava cringed, whilst smiling at Sara and discreetly mouthing the word sorry.

“Look we brought you some chicken soup, and some lasagna.” Nora offered her a bag with food canisters.

“You shouldn’t have but thank you. You both do realize that my arms are working and that I can still cook right?” Nora tapped her on the head. 

"Yes, but apart from our partners, Gary and I don’t have any siblings or pets to spoil, so we have decided to look after you.” Sara is starting to feel a little awkward and out of place.

“I should head off.” Sara got up and smiled at Ava.

“Stay Sara! We have just met you. Do you want some soup?” Nora asked.

“Or some lasagna?” Gary offered. 

“Thanks, but I have some things to sort out.” Sara politely declined their offers. Ava turned and blurted out. 

"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night Sara?”

“Can we come?” Gary interjected.

“Mmmm yeah, that would be great.” Sara’s mouth broke out into a smile.

“It’s a neighbor dinner thing. Since you two are not residing in this complex anymore, no, you are not invited.” Ava looked to Nora and Gary apologetically, before turning to Sara. “I’ll message you tomorrow.” Sara gave her a nod.

“Nice to meet you Sara.” Gary sang out.

“See you around.” Nora said smiling

“Nice to meet you too, Gary and Nora.” She gave them a polite smile and turned towards Ava. “See you tomorrow Ava.” Ava opened the door and let Sara out.

“Oh my god, her hotness is off the charts!” Gary threw her arms up in the air when Ava closed the door.

“Sshhhh. She has a supersonic hearing.” Ava gestured for them to lower their voices.

“Mmmm…you will cook her dinner? Ooohhhlala. How incredibly romantic. I smell fireworks.” Nora grinned ear to ear.

“Shut up you two. She is straight. We just get along.” Ava admonishes her two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your support. The increase in the number of kudos, comments and even the bookmark shows your kindness and appreciation for this story. For that, I am grateful.


	10. No, you shouldn’t have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date was going well until…Ava let her hormones took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there’s nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it’s sent away. – Sarah Kay

Ava was looking forward to having dinner with Sara tonight. Her resolve to avoid her had flown out the door the second she locked eyes with her baby blues. She was fast becoming addicted to having her close by. Her mind would tell her one thing and then her mouth would do another. Like avoid Sara but invite her over for dinner.

She had spent the morning shopping with Charlie for all sorts of stuff. Charlie was renovating and redecorating her apartment so they bought everything from nail guns to a strobe light. 

On the way home, Ava did a quick grocery shop for her menu this evening. Charlie looked a tad upset that she wasn’t invited, but she promised her she would have her over for dinner during the week. Besides which, she already had a date lined up for tonight. Charlie never stayed in on the weekends.

Rain began tumbling down as she started to unpack the groceries. She really enjoyed rainy nights in. There was something soothing and romantic about hearing rain drops in the comfort of your own home. She had intended to just rest on the couch for half an hour, so she was shocked when she looked at her watch and saw that it was already 6pm. Sara would be in her apartment in an hour. She quickly got to her feet and hopped into the shower.

Ava would be cooking Hainanese Chicken rice, green papaya salad and steamed moist carrot cake for dessert. She was hoping that Sara was partial to Asian cuisine. It happened to be one of her favorites.

After toweling off, Ava slipped on some skinny black jeans, a white v neck top, and some tan ankle boot and her foot boot. She applied a bit of makeup, a quick dab of mascara, and some lipstick. She sprayed on some perfume, and blow dried her hair, opting to leave her hair hang out.

Back in the kitchen, she opened a fancy bottle of white wine and poured herself a glass as she started prepping the meal. She started with the Hainanese chicken rice. Ava stir-fried the uncooked rice in ginger and garlic, then cooked it in chicken broth. For this particular recipe, she tossed everything in the rice cooker and let it do its magic. Once she was done with that task, she set the table. No candles. That would freak everybody out, including herself. She looked around the apartment. Everything was now in order. She popped on some light jazz and started making the carrot cake followed by the papaya salad. 

A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door and she opened it up.

“Hello.” Sara flashed her dazzling smile as Ava latched onto the door. Once again, Sara had her at hello.

“Hey Sara. Come on in.” Ava’s voice croaked as her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

Sara looked radiant in skinny blue designer jeans, a black satin top, and a pair of black flats. She looked damn sexy. It was really unfair how good she looked.

“So, I wasn’t sure if you wanted red, or white, so I brought both.” Sara handed her the bottles.

“Oh, that’s great thanks. We will save them for later. I have a white opened. Can I start you on that?” Ava put the red wine on the counter and the white wine in the fridge to cool.

“Sure, that would be great.”

“Please make yourself at home. Take a seat at the counter if you want.” Sara pulled out the seat and sat down.

“I probably should’ve asked you, but do you like Asian cuisine?” Ava poured a glass of wine and handed it to Sara.

“Yes, I love Asian cuisine. And thanks.”

“Excellent.”

“So, what have you decided to do today?” Sara took a sip from her wine glass. 

“Charlie decided to torture me in the morning for a few hours. She made me go shopping with her. She’s renovating so we spent a lot of time in hardware stores, and then in Walmart buying lots of random stuff.” Sara let out a laugh. 

“Sounds exhausting.”

“Yes. Especially walking in crutches. Though my balance has really improved. My core is pretty tight from all that straining and trying to not fall over. A perk of having one working leg.” Ava smiled. “So, you could say that I am indeed still exercising. Just different parts of my body.” They both laughed.

“So, are you feeling any better? I know you were stressed with some things going on in your life?” Ava looked up to Sara.

“I am okay. Thanks for asking. Just trying not to overthink. That is one of my main flaws, you know. Trying to keep things in perspective.” Sara gave a small smile.

“I don’t think of it as a flaw, I think it’s an attribute. Means you are a deep thinker. And I mean this. I am always here if you need someone to talk to. Someone to punch. Someone to anything. Seriously okay?”

“You are too kind. And I am starting to see that about you.” Sara got up off her stool and walked over to the kitchen, standing side by side with Ava. Ava could smell her perfume, and felt her stomach do its usual dance.

“What are you wearing? You smell good.” She cringed at what she just said.

“I am glad you like it. John Paul Gautier.”

“It suits you. Elegant and refined.” Ava put the final touches on the papaya wraps and pulled out her wok. “I hope you are hungry.”

“Actually, I’m starving. How did you actually get into cooking Asian cuisines? A new fad or… ”

“Well, I spent a year abroad a few years ago. I worked as an international correspondent in Australia and spent my holidays travelling throughout Asia. I fell in love with the people and the cuisine. Really fresh produce, beautiful aromatic spices, and punchy flavors.” She looked across to Sara. “I’ve been passionate ever since.”

“Hmmm….. I can tell. Seems we can exchange stories on the places we’ve been. I backpacked through South East Asia in my gap year.” Sara beamed. “I’ve never felt more alive.”

“Well, you and I are definitely going to be close. I could listen to travel stories forever. Nothing enriches your life more. Apart from love that is.”

Ava checked the rice cooker containing their main dish. It is almost done. She refilled Sara’s glass and her own. 

“Were you madly in love with your ex? Sorry, that is very personal. You don’t have to answer.”

“No, it’s okay. I actually don’t know. We got together in my last year in college. I thought I loved him, but now I am not so sure. We studied law together then became lawyers, so our life was law, and the rest was secondary.”

“I guess life can get in the way sometimes. It’s not all roses and butterflies.” Ava tipped in the lid of the cooker.

“Mmmm…. I love that smell. Yum!” Sara nudged her hip with her own.

Ava was well aware of how close they were standing next to each other and tried to distract herself from unhelpful thoughts. She scooped the rice into their plates followed by the chicken that she already set aside earlier.

“Sara, do you mind grabbing the salad and taking it to the table? I’ll just finish this and bring it over.”

“Sure. Smells delicious.” Sara picked up the wine glasses and salad. “Need anything else?”

“No, all under control here. Just take a seat and I will be right over.” A few minutes later, Ava carried their plates over to the table. “I think we have everything so please get started, we’ll have the dessert later.”

“Wait, one thing.” Sara raised her glass. “Thank you for all the effort you have gone to. And thank you for being a wonderful neighbor.” She winked, sending a supersonic wave of electricity through every part of Ava’s body. It’s going to be a long and difficult night.

“My pleasure. Thank you for coming.” Ava flashed a smile while combusting internally. They clinked glasses and sipped at their wine. 

“So, how do you define love Ava? When was your last relationship?”

“Well, my last serious relationship was five years ago. Shocking I know. We were buying a property and then I found out she was cheating. I was shattered. Everything I had worked for, dreamed for, was broken. It was devastating. But you know, now I look back and wonder was she the one? All I can think now, were the doubts I’ve had. I guess I am a bit of a sap. I want that amazing someone. You know someone that you can’t stop thinking about. Someone that completes you in every way. Someone who would make you feel desirable. Someone that reassures, and values you. Every touch, every interaction has you yearning for more and more. Like you can’t get enough. You can’t breathe without them near. That’s my dream anyway. Probably more of a fantasy. My friends call me picky. But in some sense, I don’t want to settle for any less.”

“Spoken like a true romantic.” A warmth flashed across Sara’s eyes.

Ava looked up and connected with Sara’s eyes again. She felt her world spinning at that very second. The food, the wine, the music, the moment. It was hard not to let herself get caught up in it. She knew she was straight but there was this feeling like she had known her forever.

“You know Ava.” Sara put her glass down. “This is going to sound ridiculous but I feel like you just get me. It’s corny, but in some sense, I feel like that you are already one of my best friends.”

“I feel the same.” And more.

“And another thing. This is quite possibly the most amazing meal I have ever had. Insanely good.”

“I am going to lap up all the compliments at the moment. It’s been a while for me.” Ava let a small laugh escape her.

“I somehow doubt that.” Sara laughed, raising a single eyebrow. “You seem to have your fair share of suitors.”

“Suitors? Sara, I am painfully single.”

“Just a trail of broken hearts behind you. Charlie, Leo, Gary, Nora… need I go on?”

“Hey, those suitors that you just mentioned are my friends.”

“All your friends that seem to have a sweet spot for you.” Sara widened her eyes and smirked. “For obvious reasons.”

“Thanks, I think.” Ava looked at Sara as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Ava tried to refocus her eyes away from the pull of Sara’s lips. She had to friendzone this conversation quick smart. “Do you want any more food Sara?”

“Oh no, I am completely full. Seriously it was delicious from entrée to dessert.” Sara reached across and touched her arm lightly. “You can cook for me any night.” Ava squirmed in her seat. That touch seemed to radiate straight into her groin. “I love this music by the way. I could hear it in my apartment. Jazz but not American?”

“Mmm you have a good ear. I picked this up in a back street of Buenos Aires, Argentina. It’s my favorite.”

“You definitely have good taste.” Sara reached across the table. “Here, let me clear the plates.”

“Oh no, you are the guest.”

“Please I insist.” Sara stood up and started to collect the plates and dishes before carrying them into the kitchen. She then turned back to Ava. “You know, you are one of the most interesting and put together that I have ever met.”

“If I was that put together, I wouldn’t still be single.”

“Maybe you just haven’t met the right person.”

“Maybe.” Ava stood up from her chair. “It already stopped raining. Want to go up to the rooftop for a nightcap?”

“Sounds perfect. Let me just top up our glasses.” Sara picked up the wine bottle and filled both of their glasses. “Let’s go.”

Ava followed Sara up the stairs, and out onto the deck. She looked up to the sky. 

“Oh, it’s such a gorgeous night. Are we sitting at the table?” Sara inquired

“Thought we could be adventurous and sit on the ledge.”

“I am game if you are.”

“Here give me your hand. Be careful with the step.” Ava held out her hand. Sara bent to set their glasses down and took hold of Ava’s hand. As they settled into the ledge, she realized they were still holding hands. It was warm, cozy and close, and Ava didn’t want to let go. Sara didn’t move either as they sat there in comfortable silence. Eventually, she pulled her hand away to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“You can see right past the city to the ocean. Can you see those lights in the distance?”

“Oh yeah wow. It is beautiful up here.” The wind started to pick up a little and whistled by them.

“Sorry should’ve told you to bring sweats. Can get a little chilly.”

“I am okay. Are you cold? Snuggle on over.” Sara held out her arm as Ava wriggled up next to her. Their bodies were now touching, and a warmth surged through Ava. Her skin tingled. Sara wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

A moment passed as they lapped up the ambience of the night sky. Ava turned to look at Sara as their eyes met and she felt her insides begin to tremble. Their faces were only inches apart as she drew in the warmth of Sara’s breath. Her heart began to thump in her chest, as her gaze shifted down to the curves of Sara’s lips and then back to her eyes.

“Sara...” She lifted her finger and tenderly ran it across the outline of Sara’s cheek as her body ached to kiss her.

Sara stayed silent as they held each other’s gaze. Ava briefly hesitated, before leaning in slowly, and brushing her lips softly, delicately like butterfly wings. Sara’s lips were just as she had imagined. Soft, warm and inviting. She took a moment to breathe her in before kissing her once more. Sara parted her lips and sparks of delight jumped across Ava’s tongue as she entered into her mouth. Ava moved her tongue against Sara’s as they softly flicked and danced.

Their lips seemed to meld perfectly together and Ava was spinning around in a cloudy, lustful haze before Sara suddenly pulled away. She looked straight ahead rubbing her lips together. Her face void of expression. Ava closed her eyes as she tried to slow her heart rate down, before mumbling. 

“I… um… Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Sara bowed her head then glanced at her with a pained look in her eyes. 

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

“Are you okay?” Ava dropped her head as she felt her insides sink.

“I am just cold.”

“Okay. Let’s go back down.” Ava said softly.

Sara didn’t look at her and got up. She walked down the stairs as Ava followed. Sara stopped outside her front door. 

“You know. I think I am going to go to sleep. Pretty tired. Thanks for dinner.” She looked up and gave a weak smile, before opening her door and disappearing inside.

“Oh okay. Thanks for coming.” Ava said back even though she knows Sara was already inside her unit. She then walked to her apartment and cursed as she closed the door behind her. Why did she have to do that? 

She knew exactly why. Because it was the first time in years, she had been attracted to someone. The first time in years, she had actually connected with someone. Her hormones had flooded her body and she had failed miserably at keeping her emotions in check. Sara had just iced her out and she felt the sting burn in her chest.

When she finally made it to bed, she listened for sound. Nothing. Certainly, no double tap tonight. She knew she was in for a long night, and she wasn’t wrong as she began tossing and turning almost instantly. Her heart was aching with anguish, as she turned her face deeply into her pillow.

What had started out as such a beautiful night had turned into a total disaster. She wanted to reach through the wall and touch Sara. She knew she crossed the line kissing the straight girl but she hadn’t imagined that Sara would kissed her back, had she? Ava touched her lips and sighed loudly.

***

When Ava’s alarm went off at six in the morning, she was already awake staring at the ceiling and listening for life next door. She got up and ran a hot shower, then put on a jug of coffee. She heard a meow from her front door and let George inside.

“Morning Georgie, at least you don’t hate me. Can you hang out with me today? I will give you all the cuddles in the world.” She picked him up into her arms and squeezed him tight.

She closed her blinds shut and switched on her laptop. This was a perfect day to close herself off from the world and bury herself in writing. But that kiss, how could she forget that kiss.

She poured herself a coffee and cupped her mug to heat up her fingers. As she sat down, she heard the click of Sara’s front door closing shut. Now she could finally switch off and get stuck into her work.

After being lost in her work for seemingly hours, she reached out to her phone, hesitated and then typed a message to Sara.

Hey, I just want to apologize again for last night and was hoping we could talk when you had the chance? - Ava

And now the waiting game. Will she answer or not. Ava hated this. Sara had sparked something inside her that had been dormant for years and she had no way of knowing how to turn this damn thing off.

As she mulled over her thoughts, her phone vibrated and she was shocked at the timely response. Except it turned out to be Charlie. 

Come down and visit me. I am dying. - Charlie

Ava rolled her eyes. After a few minutes of deliberating, she looked at George and scooped him up.

“Come on mister. Let’s go see your Momma.” She grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and headed down the stairs.

Ava knocked on Charlie’s door, turned the knob and then called out as she peered around the door. 

“Charlie?”

“Over here”. She saw a solitary arm lift up from the couch.

“I brought you some leftovers from last night.” Ava walked over until she was hovering over her puffy, red face. “Oh, you look like shit.” Charlie laughed as she coughed. 

“You are supposed to be my friend. My grand idea of jumping into the pool has come back to haunt me. Bad cold. Don’t come near me. Sit over there. I am in quarantine.” Ava smiled and stepped back. 

“Okay, okay germ ball. I’ll grab a stool.”

“Did you not sleep? You look like crap Ava.”

“Yeah thanks.” Ava’s head started to pound at the temples. She knew she looked like hell.

“Oh, that’s right….a special visitor. How could I forget?” Ava gloomily looked to the floor.

“How was date night?”

“Ughhh… please don’t ask. First off, it definitely wasn’t a date. And it was going great, until…”

“Until what?” Ava knew how to pique Charlie’s interest. She instantaneously propped herself up with cushions.

“Until I kissed her.” Ava covered her eyes with her hands.

“Nooooooo. What?! You kissed the straight girl?” Charlie gasped dramatically.

“Sshhh don’t yell.” Ava sighed. “Yeah.”

“Did she kiss you back?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. But then she ran away. She couldn’t even look at me. She got up and left. No message, no double tap on the wall good night.”

“Double tap on the wall?” Charlie scrunched up her face. “What on earth is going on with you two?”

“Ahhh… nothing. Just our way to say good night sometimes.”

“Through the wall? Okay, I never….” Charlie was now sitting up on her knees. “Is that a new age way of communicating/flirting because I just prefer to cut to the chase and take their clothes off.” Charlie smirked, needling for a response. Ava shook her head. 

“Don’t. None of this is a joke. I feel like she will never talk to me again.”

“Goodness Aves, you are always so dramatic. She will. Just not close enough so you can pounce and snog her face off.”

“Charlie!” Ava sounded exasperated.

“I would come over and hug you but I don’t want to infect you. You know it will blow over.”

“Yeah, next century. You know she opened up to me about her ex and stuff, and I can’t keep my hormones in my pants for two seconds.” Charlie draped her arm over the back of the couch. 

“Rooky error. But just calm down. You guys have some weird connection, even George could see that, and I don’t think she will just walk away. She is probably just washing her mouth out with soap over and over to get all the gay germs off her.” Ava finally laughed. 

“Oh, you are too much.”

“Never has there been a lesbian who hadn’t dipped their little toe in the straight girl pool so don’t be too hard on yourself. Send her a message. Apologize and ask her if you can talk? Apparently, that’s what grown-ups would do. Not me. I would bang her door down, and then hop into bed with her.” Ava grimaced. 

“You and I have nothing in common. And I already sent one before I came here. No reply.”

“She needs time to mull over her response.”

“I know.” Ava breathed out heavily and groaned. “You know Charlie, I like her. I really..really like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Do not hesitate to leave comments. Would love to hear from you.


	11. It looks like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara’s day hasn’t been exactly going well for her. To top it all, she just blew Ava off in the worst possible way when Ava got the chance to apologize to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In life you don’t get the people you want; you get those that you need. To push you, hurt you, and teach you love, so you can be the person you are meant to be.

Sara was not having the finest day. A client had just come in and lambasted her over why it was taking so long to get a divorce finalized. It wasn’t her case, not even her field, but she was on top of her workload so when she saw her colleague being swamped, she offered to help out where she could.

A rich, well to do middle aged lady with fluffy white hair named Ms. Taylor had called her all the names under the sun when she entered her office for an 11am appointment. Money clearly cannot buy you class. After her five-minute rant, she finally took a seat and apologized. Apparently, her soon-to-be ex-husband chased her down the street on a riding mower. Bizarre and definitely something she would be adding in her case notes.

When Ms. Taylor left two and half hours later, Sara sank back into her leather chair. She wanted it to swallow her whole. She was completely and utterly drained. Sara had also made a poor choice in shoes this morning. She was wearing a pair of new designer heels and she was in absolute agony. Every part of her feet ached with a burst of blisters. She had kicked them off under her desk, but could hardly walk around the office bare foot, so would need to bear it for the remainder of the workday.

Throughout the night, Oliver had left a barrage of messages on her phone. His ego probably couldn’t handle her ignoring him. He had sounded like he was drunk. She rubbed her forehead with her hand, then worked on her temples. It was bordering on harassment and she knew she had to do something about it. Just not yet. Something more pressing was on her mind.

She had barely slept a wink last night and her head was throbbing all over. Ava had kissed her on the rooftop, and that had sent her emotions into a tailspin. She was angry that Ava kissed her, and angry that she had enjoyed it. It was all too overwhelming. Ava had kissed her in a way that she’d never been kissed before. It was gentle but fervent, soft yet passionate, sweet and yearning. In the explosion of the kiss, an unmistakable ache was sparked and now she needed to extinguish it.

She had been kidding herself that she wasn’t attracted to her, and last night, she wanted that kiss as much as Ava. She felt an undeniable pull to her for whatever reason, and now it was getting physical. Whatever it was, she had to stop it in its tracks. 

As she took a bite of her clubhouse sandwich, she swivels in her seat and recounted the softness of Ava’s lips and the way she had tasted. Definitely soft and sweet. She felt the kiss reverberate through her entire body, right through to the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. The sensuous way her tongue had wrapped around hers. And the way their lips had moved in perfect unison as they became lost in one another. That wonderful, amazing, misstep of a kiss had her on her knees. Sara moved around in her seat. For god’s sake, she was getting aroused in her office just thinking about it. She could never even remember such a breath-taking kiss. And it was with a woman. It was with Ava. 

Ava had messaged her earlier, but she had no words. Not yet. One way or another, she needed to forget this ever happened. On her drive home, she sighed relief that the day was nearly at an end and she longs for a couple of stiff whiskey. As soon as she parked, she took her bag, left the damn shoes on her car and headed straight up the stairs and then frowned when she spotted Ava crouching over trying to pick her keys up off the floor, whilst balancing a bag in one hand and crutches in the other. Great. Exactly the person she wanted to avoid.

Sara gritted her teeth, marched over and picked up her keys, before dropping them in her hands. She made an absolute point of avoiding eye contact. It obviously startled Ava. 

“Oh, hi. Sorry didn’t see you there.”

“No problem.” Sara turned and went to her door. Her tone distant and formal. Ava cleared her throat. 

“Sara, I really am sorry.”

“It’s alright. Seriously all good.” Sara was rummaging through her bag trying to find her keys. The one time she needed to get inside quickly, and she couldn’t find the freaking keys. 

“Did someone steal your shoes?” Ava asked after noticing her bare feet. Sara felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth and paused, before speaking. 

“No, they were just painful. And everything is fine, okay?”

“I am having a hard time believing you.” Ava said softly. Sara felt Ava’s eyes on her, and she sighed, before turning to face her. 

“I am just not gay Ava,” she said with a bluntness that surprised even herself.

“I know.” Ava put her head down, opened her front door, and closed it behind her.

***

And that was the sucker punch Ava had been expecting. A complete knock out of yours truly. Still when those words left Sara’s mouth, she was still hoping they would morph into another ending. I am not gay but I felt something too. Or preferably, I am not gay but I am madly in love with you.

But there it was. A no-nonsense, unequivocal end to all this imaginary gooeyness she had been letting herself feel. And she was well and truly over this ridiculous foot boot. The boot that brought them together now needed to be ripped off like a band aid. She looked at Sara’s little love heart on her boot and frowned. She wanted to graffiti over the top of it like some gangster.

She remembered that Charlie was having a few drinks down at Amelie’s, a small girl bar in town, later tonight. It was probably a good idea to join her rather than to wallow in her little box. Otherwise, she will have her ear pinned to the wall listening to the sounds of Sara all night and that would be rather tragic.

*** 

Amelie’s was dead. Of course, it was on a Monday night. At 7pm, only Charlie, Ava and the barman were mad enough to be there. What were they thinking? Charlie had just gotten so excited when Ava said she wanted to go out that they failed to remember that lesbians don’t do Monday’s.

“Well, I am still proud of you for getting changed and getting out of your apartment. Sara is obviously going through her own shit.” Charlie took a gulp of her beer. “At least you know she is not gay, and you can stop wasting your time.” Charlie was ever the realist. Ava threw her head back and exhaled heavily. 

“Yep, I heard her sexual preference loud and clear!” She started to tear at a beer coaster. “Still doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.”

“Try to look at the positives Aves.” Charlie touched her arm and smiled. “You may actually get laid now.”

“Maybe you are right that I needed to hear that, or I would be pining away for her forever like some lovesick loser.” Ava rubbed her temples.

“I am just blown away that you came out on a Monday night of all nights! We will make a party animal out of you yet. You will become my little project.” Charlie rubbed her hands together like an excited little kid. “Anyway, don’t forget our annual block party is coming up.”

“Oh god. Do I have to come?”

“Ava, Attendance is compulsory. Or I will un-friend you.”

“Why is it that I always have to succumb to your threats?” Ava scrunched up her face and took a gulp of her beer.

“Because you are my friend. And you love me.”

“Did you invite her?” Ava asked.

“Miss not gay? Of course. Don’t worry she will be more embarrassed than you and she won’t stay long. Trust me, I have a sixth sense for this kind of things. Besides which, I am bringing a bevy of beauties along.”

“Oh really?” 

“Yes really. So, if you want to meet new breed of women in your life Aves, it is in your best interest to show.”

*** 

As Charlie and Ava walked arm in arm through the entrance of the complex, they almost ran smack bang into the back of Leo and Sara, who seemed to have been smooching. It looked like they were interrupted mid-smooch. Ava felt her face drain as she stepped back. That was the last thing she was expecting to see.

Sara looked straight at her with an almost apologetic look. It also caught Charlie by surprise who was also unusually slow to react. Was Sara making her way through the entire complex now? Her face was now a shade of pink. Was she flustered because she was caught or flustered because she was interrupted?

Ava blinked back tears. She wanted to throw up. 

“Ah, sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds.” Charlie finally blurted out.

“We were just saying goodbye.” Sara corrected.

“Hey ladies.” Leo smiled at Charlie and Ava.

Ava gave Leo a small smile but did not say a word. Sara was giving her a weird look and she could still feel Sara’s eyes on her as she walked by with Charlie. Probably was having an attack of the guilts given that Ava had kissed her the night before.

She was about to say goodnight to Charlie at her door, but predictably, Charlie dragged her inside. She knew exactly why.

“What the hell was that? Were they kissing or was that just my eyes playing tricks on me?” Charlie asked amused.

“I don’t know Charlie. It looks like it.” Ava hunched her shoulders. Her ego felt bruised and battered. “Who kisses someone different each day?”

“Well, I have been known to do that on occasion. I am not proud of it.” Charlie shrugged.

“You’re different. You’re Charlie.”

“Am I really?” Charlie laughed. “Anyway, forget her. I have plenty of ladies to set you up with. Ones that will only want to kissy kissy with you. Look…we’ll go out again on Friday okay. Mark your calendar sweetie and invite Nora and Gary too. We will have a great time Aves.”

“I really didn’t need to see that. Now I don’t know how to unsee it.” Ava stomped the floor with her good foot. “I don’t even want to chat with Leo anymore.”

“Leo has no clue at the best of times. If he thought anything was going on between you two, he would steer clear of her. He is as loyal as a puppy dog.”

“Can I borrow George tonight? I would like some company.”

“Sure. You are always welcome to stay here too. I have a spare set of earplugs for you?”

“You are really sweet, you know that.” Ava smiled and hugged Charlie. “Thanks, but I need my bed. Good night Charlie.”

“Night Ava. Try to forget about her.” She put George into Ava’s arms and watched her close the door behind her.

***

When Sara went inside her apartment, she paced back and forth in her living room. Her heart is pounding hard and fast. She can still see Ava’s teary-eyed expression while trying to be nonchalant and stoic at the same time. She knew what Ava was probably thinking and it makes her sick.

Leo was trying to ask her again, but she refused. She totally friend zoned him and told him that she is not interested to date for the time being after her horrendous breakup. Leo seemed to understand and they both agreed to stay as friends. When Leo made an obvious attempt to hug her, she decided to receive his hug not counting on Ava and Charlie to walk into them. It looked as if she and Leo were having some public petting or some sort of that way. She saw the hurt in Ava’s eyes. Damn it Sara! You just kissed the girl last night. 

Sara doesn’t know if it’s for the best that Ava would think that she and Leo have something going on. After all, she wants to diffuse any feelings that is budding within her for Ava. But why is it that seeing Ava hurt cuts deep through her. It’s like she has been stabbed at her chest that it aches so much. And why is Ava out with Charlie? Another date? Of course, it does not concern her whom Ava wants to date. She just blew Ava off in the worst possible way when Ava got the chance to apologize to her. 

She heard Ava’s door opened and all she could do was close her eyes. It is going to be another sleepless night. She really needs to call Zari for their Friday plans. Until then, the plan is to avoid her pretty neighbor at all cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story and for leaving kudos, comments and even bookmarking it. It means a lot to me. When there are times that I am loosing the drive, reading your comments again and again seems to fuel motivation and it makes me grateful for your kind responses.


	12. Just a natural then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Friday came, the day that both Ava and Sara, unbeknownst to the other, are waiting for so they could go out and have fun with their own set of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains adult material so please be warned.
> 
> \- You can’t force chemistry to exist where it doesn’t in the same way you can’t deny it when it does.
> 
> \- Friday sale. My house. You and me. All clothes will be 100% off.

TGIF - Thank God it’s Friday. More importantly, Friday night. Sara had been looking forward to have some fun all week. As planned by her and Zari, their barhop had begun in earnest and they had already been to Kindred, Rendezvous, Cardellino and Hugo’s.

Zari had given her number to two guys, so she was happy with her stats for the night. Sara on the other hand was certainly feeling far more relaxed than at the beginning of the night. Sin or Cindy Simone, another friend of Zari, had decided to join them last minute, and it was the more the merrier as far as she was concerned. She was really trying to establish a strong network of friends here in San Diego as she had no intention of going back to LA ever again.

Sin is a fiercely confident and independent woman. She is attractive in her own right. She had a short black hair, blue eyes, and can command attention wherever they went. She had broken up with her girlfriend a few months ago so was also keen to get herself back out on the scene.

“We need to go to a gay bar. What about Amelie’s on the corner? Sounds like it is going off?” Sin suggested

“Sure. Let’s do it. The music is pumping!” Zari started dancing in the street.

Sara laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the entry.

Apparently, Ava rarely went out so she should be safe from running into her. Last they saw each other was beyond uncomfortable. She saw the accusatory look in Ava’s eyes, and it had really upset her. She was free to hang with whomever she wanted. Why did she care what Ava thought anyway?

As they made their way into Amelie’s, they found a small table nestled in the corner, and Sara headed to the bar to get a bottle of wine and some glasses. The bar had a party atmosphere and was packed with well dressed women, both young and mature. As she collected the drinks and glasses, she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

“Oh, hello Sara. I thought you had an aversion for all things gay.” Sara closed her eyes and turned. 

“Charlie. Hey.”

Ava must have given that information to Charlie. She couldn’t blame her. She would’ve done the same. 

“You know, I’m not anti-gay. I have plenty of gay friends and I didn’t come here by myself. We have been bar hopping. This is our last stop. I’m with a friend and her friend, Sin, is gay and she wanted to have a drink here.”

“You don’t need to justify why you are here Sara. And great.” Charlie smiled, then licked her lips like a predator. “Introduce me then.”

Sara laughed. She couldn’t work out what she thought about Charlie. She was a bit full-on, and probably in love with Ava, but she liked how she looked after her. It was like having your own personal bodyguard and Sara didn’t necessarily want to get on her bad side.

Ava. Her stomach sank at the realization that she may also be out.

Charlie followed Sara over to her group. 

“So, Charlie, this is Zari and Sin. Charlie is one of my neighbors who also lives in the apartment complex.”

“And I am gay!” Charlie piped up. She sure did like to rub it in. “Pleasure to meet you both.” She quickly positioned herself next to Sin. She was certainly fast to move. Charlie turned to Sara. “Ava is on the dancefloor with Nora and some hanger-on. You should go join her.”

“Oh no, I am good for now.” Sara let her gaze sweep across the dance floor and spotted Ava straight away.

She was dancing with Nora and they were both in stitches about something. She certainly knew how to dance. Sara could not stop looking at her. There was something sexy and sensual in the way she moved her body to the music. And the hanger-on was right behind Ava. She was young, early twenties, pretty and had fashionable short dark hair. She seemed to have a gravitational pull to Ava’s behind.

The trio danced up a storm for several songs. Looked like Ava’s foot boot was off and with the way she was moving, clearly her ankle must be already healed. When ‘Shape of You’ by Ed Sheeran ended, Sara could see Nora looking for Charlie. Charlie waved when she saw her through the crowd, and Ava and company followed her off the dance floor.

Sara didn’t know where to look. She felt a wave of anxiety overcome her and her heart started to skip a beat.

“We have guests guys.” Charlie said to Nora and Ava, who finally looked up. She looked surprised when she saw Sara.

Sara stilled. Their eyes briefly locked and the moment hung between them. She felt her body tingle under Ava’s gaze before she diverted her eyes. An attractive blonde came up beside Sara but as soon as she did, Charlie interjected. 

“Don’t bother! She is not gay!”

Sara flinched inside and could only wonder what Ava was thinking. Ava was looking away, but she knew that she heard every word. Zari pouted and put her hands on her hips. 

“Hey, you could’ve let her buy me a drink. I swing both ways.”

“What? Since when?” Sara swung around to face her friend.

“Since a long time, I had a three-month relationship at the beginning of this year.”

“And you never told me?” Sara was shocked.

“You didn’t ask. Plus, you were dealing with your own crap.”

Well, this is a night of revelations. Ava, in the meantime, barely looked in Sara’s direction. The silence between the pair became deafening. Sara tried not to look, but she couldn’t help but notice that Sin moves to Ava’s side and was already flirting up a storm with her. She was right up next so close to Ava and is taking every opportunity to touch her. She was very handsy and giggling at whatever Ava was saying.

She couldn’t hear their conversation, but Sin was certainly being too affectionate with Ava for her liking and she felt an uncomfortable stirring in her stomach. There was no denying it. She was having an attack of the green-eyed monster. She berated herself internally for feeling this, but there was nothing she could do about it. When she saw Sin touch Ava’s lips with her finger, she couldn’t take it anymore so she stood up, gritted her teeth, and walked over to the bar. She needed a shot of tequila to numb this feeling inside of her. As she waited in line, she realized Ava was now standing beside her.

“You seem to be having fun.” Sara said without thinking.

“It’s been a fun night.” Ava looked straight ahead to the bar. Sara felt her back stiffen.

“I mean, with that girl.” She looked across to Ava. Ava scrunched up her face and countered crisply. 

“I am surprised you didn’t bring Leo tonight?” Sara felt the sting of her words. 

“Is that why you are doing this? Because you think I was getting it on with Leo?”

“I am not doing anything. Apart from trying to have a good time.”

“One tequila shot.” Sara said to the barman. Ava leaned forward into the bar. 

“Make that two.”

They pick up their shots and downed them in one fell swoop. Sara felt the liquor set her insides on fire and turned to Ava. 

“And for the record, nothing happened between Leo and I. What you saw was me saying goodbye, and Leo turning at the wrong time, and us accidentally brushing our lips.”

“Accidental brushing of lips. That’s a good one. I’ll need to write that one down for future reference.”

“You know what, I don’t know why I am explaining myself to you.” Sara rushed past Ava. 

“Wait.” Ava grabbed her by the forearm and turned her around, so they were now facing each other.

Their bodies were now only inches apart. The closeness caused Sara’s senses to spin. Ava’s touch had inexplicably stirred something deep within. She could hear her own heart pounding in her chest, as she looked straight into the depths of Ava’s eyes. They seemed to be searching for answers, and she was afraid what they would find.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Ava was still holding Sara’s arm, and looking confused.

“Just that I am not the person you think I am. I would never ever want to hurt you Ava.” Her voice quivered with emotion. Sara felt a prickling sensation behind her eyes.

Ava let her arm go and took a step back. Her face softened as their gazes held. Charlie suddenly interjected, then darted her eyes to Ava, then Sara. 

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No, no we were both at the bar.” Sara said coolly before turning and walking back to the table. Charlie looked at Ava, who’s eyes were still following Sara. 

“What is going on with you two now? Just felt like I walked onto the set of The L Word with the amount of eyeballing going on.”

“Nothing. Let’s go back.” Ava shrugged and pursed her lips together. 

As Ava sat at their area, Sin immediately moved to be by her side. 

“I am already leaving. Can I persuade you to leave with me?” She tilted her head to the side and picked up Ava’s hand. “I think you are really hot and beautiful.” Ava smiled and paused, briefly toying with the idea.

“I can’t leave my friends, but you can give me your number?” She held out her phone. It seemed to please Sin, who enthusiastically punched in her number, then leaned forward and kissed Ava right on the lips. 

Sara grimaced internally and felt her stomach churn sourly. As Sin got up to leave, she whispered something in Ava’s ear. 

“Call me sweetie. You’ll never regret it.” Sin then turns around to bid Zari and Sara goodbye.

“You should’ve gone with her!” Gary whom Sara just noticed yelled when she was out of ear shot. He tapped Ava lightly in the arm. “Do you need glasses?”

“What did she whisper in your ear?” Charlie leaned over the table.

“Something raunchy.” Ava let out a smirk then sigh. Everyone laughed, except Sara.

“Ladies this has been fun. Are you heading out again next week? We should join up?” Zari slapped her hands down on the table.

“Ah! Ava only goes out twice a year, so we will have to get back to you.” Nora snorted.

“So wonderful to have you out my darling. Promise us we will do this again.” Gary looked expectantly at Ava.

“Yes.” Ava winked at them. “Next year.” Ava laughed, both Nora and Gary threw their arms around her.

“Hey!” Ava playfully slapped them on the shoulders.

“Well, Adios everyone.” Zari bid them goodbye and hugged Sara before heading out.

“I think we should call it a night. We are all a bit drunk. Especially me.” Charlie said swaying side to side. “Sara, come with us. We are grabbing an Uber,” she said slurring a little. Charlie looked at Sara with glassy eyes.

“Oh, I can find my own way.”

“Don’t be silly, you are one of us now.” Charlie tried to walk but stumbled as Ava did her best to hold her up.

The three of them said their goodbyes to Nora and Gary who remained to wait for their own ride. They waited a few minutes until the Uber rocked up. Sara hopped in, followed by Ava, who pulled Charlie onto the seat beside her.

“I am way too drunk Aves.” Charlie immediately lay her head down on Ava’s lap.

“It’s okay. We will be home soon.” Ava said, as she stroked the top of her head and looked out the window to the right.

Sara was sitting next to Ava and was painfully aware of how close they were sitting. She could feel the warmth of Ava’s thigh up against hers. She tried to distract herself by looking out the window.

“You know Aves, you should hook up with that girl. She’s cute. It’s has been too long for you already. You need to get laid.” Sara felt her mouth twitch at Charlie’s comment, but she stayed silent.

“Oh, shush Charlie,” Ava replied embarrassed.

“But…listen to me Aves…you and Sara…you two would really make beautiful babies together.” Sara couldn’t help but let out a little snort, so did Ava.

“Just think about it.” Charlie murmured. “I am usually right about most things, isn’t that right Aves?”

“God. Just stop talking please.” Ava looked down. She put her hand lightly over Charlie’s mouth as she continued to mumble.

Sara was beginning to warm to Charlie. Charlie really had no filter and would just blurt out whatever she was thinking. She was rather hilarious. Even if it was inappropriate most of the time.

About ten seconds later, a loud rip snorting noise emanated from the seat beside her. It was so loud that the Uber driver swung around from the front to see if everything was alright.

“It’s okay. My friend has some serious sinus issues.” Ava and Sara looked at each other and laughed. Ava remained her gaze on Sara. “I told you. Out of control.”

A few minutes later, their Uber pulled up next to their apartment complex. Charlie was fully passed out and would not budge.

“Charlie…Charlie wake up.” Ava gently shook her. “Damn it. We have a problem. Do you think you could help me get her to her apartment?” She looked at Sara.

“Sure, hang on one second.” Sara walked around the back of the car and helped Ava lift Charlie up to her feet.

“If you can, put your arm around her waist on the right side and her arm over your shoulder. I’ll do the same on the left.”

“Let’s try.” Sara put her arm around Charlie’s waist and felt the immediate contact against Ava’s skin. She tried to push it at the back of her mind, as they slowly walked to Charlie’s apartment.

“Good gracious, you’re a heavy sack of bones Charlie.” Ava let out a breath.

Charlie mumbled something incoherently. Ava already had her keys out when they reached Charlie’s apartment. She struggled to open the door with the weight of Charlie hanging off her shoulder. She couldn’t find the light switch in the darkness.

“Just through to her bedroom on the left. Let me take the lead.” They shuffled through the living room and gently placed her on top of her bed. Ava flicked on the light switch and took off Charlie’s boots. She turned to Sara. 

“Do you mind getting a glass of water from the kitchen?”

“Of course.”

“Now let’s take off these pants. Gosh Charlie, could you have skinnier jeans?” Ava struggled but eventually managed to peel them off, one leg at a time. 

Sara navigated back in the room with a glass of water and placed it on the bedside table. Charlie started murmuring with her eyes half open. 

“Why don’t I have any pants on? Are we going to have sex?” Charlie propped herself up on her elbows trying to open her eyes. 

“No.” Ava couldn’t help but laugh. “Just go to sleep Charlie.” Sara smirked as she waited. It was all pretty funny to watch.

“Do I at least have my sexy underwear on?” asked Charlie.

“Yes. There’s not much of it though.” Ava looked down. It was certainly skimpy and did not leave much to the imagination.

“Phew.” Charlie’s head fell back onto the pillow and she began to rev up her snoring. Ava tucked her in under the covers and kissed her on the forehead. Sara just looked at Ava with warmth on how she takes care of her friends.

“Night troublemaker.” Ava flicked the light switch then stumbled through the apartment in the darkness. She tripped and fell forward. Sara managed to grab her arm and pull her up. 

“You okay?”

“Yes. Let us get out of here.”

It was almost pitch black and she could barely make out Ava’s outline, though she felt her breath on hers, so she knew they were way too close. They stood in silence for a moment as all her senses heightened.

Sara held Ava’s hand and they made their way out of the apartment. As they walked up the stairs, Sara realized they were still holding hands and let go. Standing outside her door, she rummaged through her handbag searching for her keys.

In the rush, she accidentally dropped them to the floor and they both crouched down to pick them up. Neither moved as the air crackled between them. Sara could feel Ava watching her every move.

Sara shook her head, then forced herself to pick the keys and get to her feet. She opened her front door, aware that Ava was standing right behind her. She briefly closed her eyes, bit her lip and then turned. She saw an intense longing in Ava’s eyes that was mirrored in her own. And it was like a switch had been flicked on in that moment. An undeniable craving smashed into her senses.

She leaned forward, grabbed Ava by the waist and pulled her inside. She was bursting with desire and could not hold it in any longer. She wanted Ava in all kinds of ways. Sara put her hand’s on Ava’s face drawing her lips towards her in a sensuous, mouth-watering kiss. She heard herself moan at the connection as their mouths and lips willingly surrendered to one another.

Ava hadn’t said a word the whole time. She didn’t need to. It was all in her eyes. Sara’s body was awash with unbridled hunger as she dipped down and kissed Ava’s neck, licking and sucking her way back up to her mouth where they met again and fused together. All the pent-up frustration and want was exploding right in front of her in a most delicious way.

Their tongues tangled together once more in a perfect mess causing an undeniable throb between Sara’s legs. Ava’s hands slipped under her top and she felt her body tighten as she swept her hands across her bare skin.

Sara started to unbutton Ava’s shirt as their mouths continued to explore each other and their kisses grew more urgent. They stumbled across the living room, knocked over a chair, then another, before crashing into the couch. Sara needed more. And fast. As she lifted Ava’s hips up, Ava wrapped her long legs around her waist.

“Ava, I’ve wanted you…so much.” Sara whispered, her voice unsteady with emotion. 

Sara pulled Ava’s unbuttoned shirt down off each arm and threw it to the floor. She ran her hands over the curves of her breasts whilst kissing her collarbone and flicking off her bra straps. She unclasped her bra with one hand and removed it.

Ava knotted her fingers in Sara’s hair and pulled her towards her breasts. Sara brought her mouth down and brushed her lips over her erect nipples, teasing and circling them with her tongue, while caressing her breasts with her palms.

Ava’s breathing was heavy with lust and she was moaning in delight, which was making her fucking crazy. She tugged at Sara’s shirt. Sara held her arms up while Ava pulled it up over head. They held each other’s gaze as Ava discarded her bra. Unspoken tension filled the room. Both of them are already naked waist up.

Sara ran her hands down Ava’s thighs and lightly trailed her fingers along the inside curve. Her eyes were begging for more and Ava nods at her. She started to unbutton Ava’s pants and remove them. She bent down kissing Ava’s inner thighs, before moving her attention to Ava’s lacy underwear. She could already smell her getting turned on and she gently kissed and flicked her tongue across her middle. She pushed Ava’s body back onto the couch to lay down and Ava lifted her hips up in the air, allowing her to remove her underwear.

Sara entered two fingers inside and heard Ava gasp. She watched Ava’s body writhe as she dipped her fingers in and out. She quickened her pace, feeling the muscles clenching around her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Ava’s head tilted back and her mouth opened, as her hips arched up from the couch. Sara began kissing her between her legs, and Ava’s groans became louder and more demanding. She lapped and circled the engorged clit with her tongue, teasing slowly, before taking it into her mouth and sucking.

Ava’s hips and her fingers began moving rhythmically. She could tell Ava was getting close. Her hands pushed her head deeper into her and she did not need an invite to finish her off. Her tongue began to flicker faster and harder, and Ava moaned out loudly before shuddering into her mouth. Sara paused, but did not stop. She kept her fingers inside and continued to lightly tease her clit with her tongue, until she felt her arousal building once more.

“Oh fuck.” Ava called out as she grabbed onto the sides of the table, and she let out one final thrust through the oblivion of fireworks. Her limbs melted into liquid as her insides thrummed with pleasure.

After a moment of trying to catch her breath, Ava tried to sit up and Sara slowly pulled out of her. Her voice catching in her throat. 

“How many women have you been with again?”

“Not many.” Sara gave a soft smile.

“Just a natural then.” Ava raised her eyebrow. “Come here and kiss me.”

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck, kissing her deeply. Her hands caressed Sara’s naked breasts. Her skin was so soft, and she ached to feel her naked skin on hers. She unbuttoned Sara’s jeans, and pulled them off, placing her leg between hers.

Ava grabbed her ass and pulled her closer as Sara began to grind up against her. She could feel her wetness growing through her underwear and a loud gasp escaped Sara’s mouth.

“We need to take this off,” Ava groaned.

Ava let them drop to the floor and her hands wandered over Sara’s breasts, across her stomach and settled on the curves of her hips. She dipped her head down to her breasts and grazed her mouth over her nipples while her fingers wandered up and down her sides. Then she moved her hand between Sara’s legs.

“Oh Sara.” Ava moaned as she felt Sara’s wetness. She could feel the hot throb against her fingers.

“See what you do to me.”

The pace of Sara’s breath began to pick up and she clawed at Ava’s back as they fell back into the couch. Their naked bodies now firmly pressed up against each other. Ava let out an involuntarily groan as the wetness and warmth between their legs collided with each other. She rocked back and forward on top of Sara releasing small tremors. She then trailed her lips down on Sara’s body as her fingers drifted down to caress her swollen clit. She ran tiny circles with her tongue and pinched her lips between her fingers as Sara moaned beneath her.

Sara widened her legs inviting her to go inside. Ava continued to tease her lips before finally submitting and dipping her fingers into her warm center. She drove her fingers deeper and deeper and ran her tongue over her wetness as Sara began arching and moaning loudly.

“Oh my!....Please….Fuck!.” Sara groaned incoherently, grabbing her head. Her hips arched up in the air, and Ava knew what was coming.

Ava drove her fingers in harder and faster, curling them up around to that special spot while her mouth did what it needed to do. Sara began to shudder, calling out loudly. Before shuddering again. Then once more, moments later. Sara exhaled loudly and her hips fell back into to the couch. 

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.”

Ava paused for a while as she tried to slow her own heart rate down. She then moved up beside Sara and leaned on her elbow. Sara’s eyes were half open, and her chest heavy with breath. Sara turned to Ava as they locked eyes. 

“Is this what I have been missing all these years?” She tucked Ava’s hair behind her ear and pressed her lips against hers. “Gosh. You are amazing.”

They lay in silence as their limbs tangled and hung limply over each other. 

“I’m in real trouble with you, aren’t I?” Sara kissed her forehead.

“You are. More than a little…” Ava smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sara. She paused. “So, are you sure you are not gay?” 

“God, I am never going to live that comment down, am I?” Sara scrunched up her eyes and brought her hand to her forehead. 

“Nope. You’re sure you are not just even a little bit gay?” Ava smirked, as she brought her hand in front of Sara and placed her thumb and fore finger close together.

“Right!” Sara quickly flipped Ava onto her back in one sweeping motion. She sat up on her and pinned her arms behind her head.

“Wow, very impressive technique.” Ava smiled warmly at Sara. “There’s that inner wrestler coming out again.”

“You...” Sara returned her smile and sighed as she looked into Ava’s eyes. She leaned down and kissed her lips. “What am I going to do with you? Maybe….You have brought out a little gayness in me.”

“I am hoping to convert you to a full lesbian in the not-so-distant future.”

“You are really cocky, aren’t you Ms. Sharpe?”

“Well, you just seduced me Atty. Lance.” Ava grinned and held her arms open. “Come here,” she said softly.

“Oh shit. That is completely and utterly true.” Sara laughed.

Sara let her body drop down against Ava’s and rested her head on her shoulder. She nuzzled into the warmth of her neck and savored the feeling of completeness that overwhelmed her senses. What she is feeling for Ava is different. It is both exciting and scary. 

Ava stroked Sara’s back gently with her fingers, smiling as she listened to her gentle breathing. She was still in disbelief at what had transpired. Anxiety started to ebb its way into her mind though when she realized what she was feeling. She only hoped that Sara’s feelings ran as deep for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the update. Please let me know what you think.


	13. Get the fuck out of my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come Saturday morning, Sara and Ava woke up with no regrets on what transpired the previous night. Both are looking forward to spending more time with each other. However, trouble brews when Sara’s ex-boyfriend decided to pay her a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcissists are consumed with a shallow false self to others. They are emotionally crippled souls that are addicted to attention. They use a multitude of games in order to receive adoration. They live with the fear of abandonment and can’t deal with facing their own shame.

Sara’s alarm started buzzing at 6am, she and Ava jerked from their sleep.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Sara mumbled, as her arm reached over her bed and hit the snooze button. Their naked bodies were still entwined. Ava sat up at once, dazed and confused. 

“Wait, what day is it? Do I need to work?” Sara laughed and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her back to the bed. 

“It’s Saturday and no you don’t need to work.”

“Oh.” Ava smiled sheepishly. “Mmmm… good morning then.” Ava lifted her head and gently kissed Sara’s lips. Sara looked into her eyes warmly. 

“Good morning. You know, I had the most amazing sleep ever.” Giving Ava a cheeky grin.

“Me too.” Ava stroked her cheek with her hand. 

“Can we do this again?” Sara smiled as she gently nudged Ava’s nose with her own. 

“Of course. Anytime.” Ava ran her fingers through Sara’s hair and sighed. 

“Arrrrggghhhh! I forgot. I’m sorry but I have to go into work today. We have a massive case and we’re behind, so the whole team has to head in. I will probably end up working through the night and worst-case scenario even tomorrow morning.”

“No way. That’s a travesty of justice!” Ava dramatically covered her face with a pillow. Sara let out a small laugh as she lifted up a corner of the pillow and peeked under. 

“I am so sorry. Please forgive me? Let me make it up to you Sunday afternoon.” She leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Ava grumbled. 

“Only if you promise.”

Sara indeed came home late and quite exhausted. After changing to some comfortable clothes and do her night routine, she heads to bed. Before her eyes drop to sleep, it landed on the wall that separates her and Ava. She texted Ava after having some dinner in the office with her colleagues. Judging by the absence of sound coming from the other unit, Ava must be sound asleep already. She wrapped her arms on the pillow that Ava used the previous night and filled her senses with Ava’s still lingering scent in her bed. Instead of tapping the wall, Sara simply put her hand on the wall with a smile on her face. 

“Good night Ava.” 

***

Ava couldn’t contain her excitement on Sunday. She was excited to see Sara. As much as she tried to distract herself, she could not stop thinking about her. They exchanged a few messages yesterday, but that was the extent of their contact. She knew Sara was busy and she didn’t want to come as needy. Play it cool remember. 

It was next to impossible to concentrate on her work with flashbacks of Friday night popping into her mind every few minutes. Truth be told, when they drifted to sleep, she is filled with apprehension for what lies in the morning. Her fears were allayed when Sara didn’t extract herself after the alarm sounded but instead wrapped her in her arms. 

She was floating on a sappy white cloud and was loving every minute of it. She twirled around her living room with her arms wide open, before flopping back onto her couch. Ava did, however, managed to make a couple of important work phone calls. She already told Sara in passing yesterday morning before she left about the out-of-town conference that she will be attending Tuesday and will return late Friday. Another reason why she is excited to see Sara again because she will be gone for the next few days. 

She was startled minutes later when she heard someone pounding at Sara’s door, and propped herself up from the couch. She looked down at her watch. It was 11am. The pounding was way too excessive and was followed by a man repeatedly yelling out Sara’s name. What the actual fuck was happening right now? 

Ava opened her front door and peered around the corner. She watched a tall, well-built guy continue to knock on Sara’s door.

“Hey buddy, clearly she is not home so why don’t you give it a rest.” He stopped and turned. Ava spotted Sara’s leather jacket in his hand, and her heart sank. He started to walk towards her.

“Oh yeah is that right? Well, she left this at mine last night. I was just returning it.” The man seems to be gauging Ava's reaction.

“I can give that to her if you like.” 

“You’re Ava, right?” The man looked her up and down. "Funny, you don’t look like a lesbian.”

“Sorry, what?” Ava gulped. This guy was an A grade clown.

“You heard me.” He started to walk over to her. “Sara told me all about some girl that was stalking her. Said she wouldn’t leave her alone. A real head case. Her words, not mine.” He was now towering over Ava, and close enough that she could smell the sickly scent of alcohol lingering on his breath.

“I don’t know what you…” He cut her off and pounded his palm up against the wall next to her as he leaned into her face. It made Ava jump. “You’re Oliver?” He laughed. 

“See you know all about me. Now why would you think she would swap this? For that? Did she tell you she was with me all night?” Ava felt the color drain from her face. “That’s right. We were fucking all night. She was screaming my name. Alll nighttt!... Bet you didn’t know that.” Hot, white anger flashed across his face. Ava could see the veins thumping in his neck and wondered if they would burst. “Looks like little miss stalker was lied to.” Oliver straightened his stance and moved a little but not turning away.

“You know what?... Get the fuck out of my face.” Ava countered angrily. “No wonder she left you, you loser.”

Ava shouldn’t have poked the bear. Ava swung around at once and he smacked her across the face with the back of his palm. She felt a sharp sting across her left cheek and she fell backwards into the door. She saw shock wash across Oliver’s face. It was as though he had just reset his emotions. 

“I…” He stepped back unsteadily on his feet, paused then turned and ran down the stairs. 

***

What just freaking happened? Ava clutched at her face, which was now throbbing. Deja Vu. Throbbing ankle, throbbing face.

“Ava, is that you? Are you up there?” Charlie’s voice called out from below. 

She couldn’t answer. She could barely breathe. A few moments later, she heard a rush of footsteps and saw Charlie’s feet moving towards her.

“Oh my god, what the hell happened? I heard some yelling.” Charlie bent down and let out a gasp. She stroked Ava’s face gently. “Let’s get you inside.” Charlie lifted Ava to her feet and led her into her apartment. Ava was still shaking, as she sat down on the couch. “Who was that thug?” Ava felt the sting of tears in her eyes. 

“Sara’s ex or boyfriend. I don’t know.”

“Let me get you some ice.” Charlie wrapped up some ice from the freezer in a cloth and brought it over to Ava. “We should call the police. He fucking assaulted you.”

“No, don’t. I don’t know. Sorry I can’t even think.” She rubbed her temples as she felt an incoming headache. She was suddenly absolutely spent. Charlie took hold of her hand. 

“Where the hell was Sara in all of this?” Ava could hear the anger rising in Charlie’s voice.

“Don’t. She said she was working.” Ava flinched, and then held her head in her hands. “She said she was working last night. He said she was with him.” She wept softly as her emotions overcame her. Charlie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. 

“Hey, hey, ssshh, it’s going to be okay. You are going to be okay.” Ava let the tears fall down her cheek and onto Charlie’s shoulder. “What the fuck is going on Charlie? Why would she lie to me?”

“Maybe he was lying?”

“He had her leather jacket.” Ava said shakily. “She was with him.” Charlie stroked her back gently. 

“I don’t know Aves.”

“He said they were fucking all night.” Oliver’s sneering face surfaced in her mind. Ava got up. “I am going to be sick.” 

Ava ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. She felt herself dry reach. When she reappeared from the bathroom, she walked over and sat next to Charlie on the couch. 

“I just don’t understand any of this.”

“Wait. Did something happen between Sara and you? Did you sleep with her? Is that why you are so upset?” Ava kept silent. “I see.” Charlie placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder and looked at her with concern. “Let me look at your face. Hmmm… It’s starting to swell and darken.”

“Just freaking great. Add that to my shattered heart.” Ava let her body fall forward and rested her head on her palms. “I should’ve listened to you Charlie. Why do I never listen? I wish I never met her.”

“Hey, none of this is your fault. Sara has a lot to answer for, you know.”

Just then, Ava’s phone vibrated and the screen lit up with a message from Sara. She picked it up and read it aloud. 

Hey you. Sorry have been working through the night and this morning. Looking forward to seeing you again. Will bring some lunch. - Sara

She certainly was working. On someone else. Ava threw her phone against the wall, and her favorite black and white photo came smashing down onto the floor. She wanted to scream but instead another rush of tears streamed her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in awe with the support you are giving me. For those who keeps on giving this story kudos and for the bookmarks, thank you so much. To those who even took the time to leave comments, be it known that it means so much to me. Thank you for the compliments and for sharing your thoughts.


	14. I…am…NOT…fucking…my…ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver’s visit created a mess with Sara and Ava’s growing relationship. Ava was so hurt that she doesn’t want to see Sara anymore, but Sara is determined to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living with integrity means not settling for what you know you deserve in your relationships. Asking for what you want and need from others. Speaking your truth, even though it might create conflict or tension. Behaving in ways that are in harmony with your personal values. Making choices in what you believe, and not what others believe.

Sara ran up the stairs of her apartment complex skipping every second step. She was excited to see Ava but surprised when she didn’t reply to her message. It was unlike her. Hopefully, she would like the Thai takeout she chose for their lunch.

She walked up to her door and knocked. Nothing. She knocked again, and Ava opened the door slightly. Sara smiled warmly at her. 

“It’s only me. You can open the door. I have been looking forward to seeing you all day.” Ava peeked through the gap in the door. Her face distant and aloof. 

“Don’t.”

“What’s wrong?” Sara furrowed her brow. 

“Where were you last night?” Ava looked at Sara as she paused. “It’s a simple question?”

“I told you… I was working.”

“Hmmm, you know that’s funny. Because your boyfriend dropped by. He had your leather jacket. Said you left it behind.”

“Ava…” Sara said softly as she took a deep breath. She started to mumble meekly. “I…” Ava cut her off. Angry tears filled her eyes. 

“Told me you fucked him all night.” Her voice choked as she spat out the words. 

“Do you just jump from bed to bed?” Tears trickled down her face. She didn’t care anymore about not letting Sara seeing her cry. Sara just stood there with her mouth open.

“I mean, you never wanted this anyway right? Never wanted a girlfriend. Fuck it, you never wanted to be gay. We all know that.” Ava lowered her gaze. “You and me, I just can’t...” She shook her head and went to close the door, but Sara was fast to stick her foot in the gap, and it flung open. Sara gasped loudly. 

“Ava, what the hell happened to your face? Are you okay?” She reached her hand out to touch Ava’s face. Ava stepped back and pushed away Sara’s hand. 

“Oh, don’t pretend to care now.”

“How did this happen? Who did this to you Ava? I need to take you to the doctor to get it checked.”

“Who do you think did this? Your loving boyfriend. You know, the one who’s bed you shared last night.” Sara’s face went white as a ghost. Her mouth hung open, and she was having problems breathing. 

“What…” Ava stepped towards the door purposefully. 

“Now, please get the hell out of my place, and out of my life.”

Sara staggered back in shock, as the door slammed in her face. The Thai takeout hanging limply from her hand. Her whole body went numb.

*** 

Once inside her own apartment, she closed the door behind her as her knees buckled and she slid down onto the floor. All the emotions that she had contained in front of Ava came pouring out hard, hot tears tumbled down her cheeks. Her stomach knotted and her head ached.

She was trying to process everything that just happened but could only see Ava’s tears, and swollen face. It was horrifying. That sick bastard. She would make him pay one way or the other. How did she so royally fuck everything up?

She should have told Ava. She was actually trying to avoid hurting her, and in turn, had hurt her more than ever. She did meet up with Oliver yesterday afternoon on her short break, but she never slept with him. The thought alone made her want to throw up. Why would he say something so sick?

Oh god, Ava must hate her. She started to sob into her sleeve. This was such a mess.

She just wanted to hold Ava and wrap her in her arms. She wanted to explain. Plead. Beg. Why didn’t she say anything when she had the chance? She just stood there unable to speak. Now Ava thought the worst of her, and they had gone from lovers to nothing in the space of forty-eight hours.

She had met Oliver in a restaurant near her workplace. They sat at the bar, and she told him in no uncertain terms that he needed to stop contacting her. He broke down and said that he was sorry. He had made a big mistake with Felicity, and that he missed her and wanted her back.

She didn’t believe a word, but more importantly, she didn’t care. She told him she was with someone else, and that she was happy. He had started laughing and told her she would get back with him. He was such an egomaniac. She couldn’t stand his smugness, so she blurted out that she was with a woman, her name was Ava, and that she made her feel better than he ever had.

That wiped the smile right of his cocky face, but it didn’t take long before he started his anti-gay bashing, so she just got up and left. She had left in such a haste that she had forgotten her leather jacket that she had placed on the stool next to her. She went back this morning to retrieve said jacket but was told that it was not there.

Sara buried her head in her palms. How could she ever fix this mess? Well, there was one thing she was going to do regardless, and she would get the ball rolling.

She had already lost her appetite, so she stood up and place the takeout on the table. Hunger and exhaustion all forgotten, she booted up her laptop. She took a seat at the table, and as her fingers hovered over the keyboard, she listened for movement next door. Nothing. If only Ava would let her explain.

Hopefully the silence meant she was taking a nap, and they could talk tomorrow when emotions had settled a little. Sara began to work on her paper, and before she knew it, she was furiously typing away, determined to make amends for what had happened. 

***

Sara woke up in the morning, bleary eyed and on a mission. When she was ready, she headed down the stairs and hurriedly rushed past a perturbed Charlie in the corridor.

“Well, if it isn’t miss blondie-locks looking all high and mighty today. Got any more trouble planned for the day?”

“Oh, give it a rest Charlie. Have enough on my plate without you adding your two cents.”

“I warned her about you.”

Sara stopped walking, turned around and walked right back until she stood in front of Charlie. She snapped her head towards her. 

“I…am…NOT…fucking…my…ex. Since you like gossiping so much, maybe you can tell her that.” Charlie blew out her breath as she watched Sara march off into the parking lot.

As Sara reached her car door, she heard Leo call out. 

“Sara, you heading into town?” Sara closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was company, even if it was just Leo. 

“Yeah,” she said flatly.

“Any chance I could grab a ride?”

“Sure. Jump in.”

Sara turned on the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. She knew Leo was looking at her. 

“Don’t ask Leo. So much crap is going on at the moment. It’s been a rough, few days.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“No. Sorry.” She rubbed the back of her neck as she let out a long-held sigh. 

They drove along in silence for a few minutes. Sara looked in her rear vision mirror and squinted her eyes. 

“Some idiot is tailing me. He is right up my rear.”

“Yeah, he is way too close.”

“Oh my god. It’s my ex. Is he crazy?” Just then Sara swerved as a car flew up the inside and swung into their lane. “Holy shit! He’s trying to hit me.”

“Farrrr out!” Leo whistled as he threw his hands onto his head. “What an absolute jerk!” Sara clenched her jaw. 

“He’s been harassing me for weeks. I really need to do something about it.”

“You have to. The guy is a full-blown lunatic.”

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot outside Sara’s work.

“Thanks for the lift Sara. And be careful.”

As they got out of the car, a man came charging across the lot toward Sara. Leo ran across and pulled in front of Sara, spreading out his arms defensively.

“Hey. I need to speak to my girlfriend!” yelled the unkempt, unshaven man.

“Oliver, go home to LA.” Sara barked.

“She wants you to leave her alone mate.” Leo added.

“Who the fuck are you? Gee, you really get around Sara. One is never enough for you?”

“Oliver, go! I’m going to call the police, I swear.” Sara raised her voice. 

“You heard her, rack off.” Leo rolled up his sleeves and pushed out his chest as he stepped towards him.

“This isn’t over Sara,” snarled Oliver through clenched teeth and with clenched fists. 

“And get out of my face.” Oliver thumped his hands against Leo’s chest pushing him back, before he finally turned away.

“You okay, Sara?” Leo looked concerned. “How long have you been dealing with that psycho?”

“Too long.” Sara blew out a breath.

“Come on. I’ll walk you inside.”

***

Once inside, Sara had a word with her boss, and got some paperwork together. The objective is to go to the county courthouse and obtain a temporary restraining order against Oliver. She had mostly prepared it last night, and today was just the icing on the cake. She couldn’t ignore it any longer. It was getting dangerous now. Even poor Ava had become a casualty of his wrath. Thinking of Ava and that nasty bruise on Ava’s swollen face did not sit right at all. 

At the end of the day, she only had one more thing to do. She had made a couple copies of the temporary restraining order and placed one inside a large envelope and slipped it under Ava’s door. Maybe Ava wouldn’t hate her so much if she saw this. She honestly had no idea anymore. She slumped her shoulders and walked inside her apartment. She doesn’t even remember when she had last eaten properly or had a good sleep. 

*** 

Sara stood in the shower for what seemed like an eternity. She let the steam envelop her in an intimate embrace. It was just what she needed. When she finally stepped out, she toweled off, slipped on her fluffy white robe, and towel dried her hair. She poured herself some coffee and took a long sip. She walked over to the couch, and let her body sink back into the cushions. 

As much as she wants to succumb herself to a much-needed sleep when she got home yesterday, she just laid in her bed. Thinking of Ava. She didn’t know what time she actually closed her eyes. She woke up with a grumbling stomach yet doesn’t have the appetite to eat anything.

She was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. She picked up her phone ready to dial help, in case it was Oliver, and just slightly opened the door.

It was Ava. She was standing there with a small suitcase. She held up the envelope.

“Ava?” Sara opened the door more to take a good look at her. 

“Hey.” Ava said meekly. “You put this under my door?

“Yeah, I thought you should know.” Her jaw tightened and clenched her fist when she saw Ava’s left face still swollen.

“Why didn’t you tell me all of this was going on?” 

“Honestly, I thought I could handle it myself. I didn’t realize you were going to be dragged into it. Do you want to come in?”

“Yeah, I guess but I don’t have long. I am heading off to the airport. I heard you moving around so I know you’re up.” Ava walked in. Sara felt her heart sink. 

“Oh okay. Business or pleasure?” Doubt suddenly flooded her mind. Had Ava already replaced her?

“Writers conference in Seattle, remember?” Sara breathed an internal sigh of relief at her response. She extended her arm. 

“Sorry, with everything that happened it already slipped on my mind. Please take a seat. Would you like some coffee?”

“Yeah, umm… thanks.” Ava settled into the couch. Sara grabbed a mug in one of the cabinets and poured Ava some coffee. She brought it over and handed it to Ava. Ava gave her a small smile, took the mug and have a sip.

“Thanks.” As Sara sat down next to Ava and looked up at her, tears welled up her eyes. She can’t believe Ava is with her right now.

“I wasn’t sure if you would ever speak to me again.” Sara’s voice cracked.

“I didn’t think I would,” Ava said honestly. Sara nodded, before adding softly. 

“You know I didn’t sleep with him, right? I never would.”

“According to Charlie.” Sara reached out and took Ava’s hand. 

“No, according to me.” Sara exhaled heavily. “I did meet him that afternoon. In a restaurant near the office. He has been bugging me for weeks so I knew I needed to see him just to talk. I needed to tell him to stop contacting me.”

“But why didn’t you say anything?”

“Honestly, I thought it would upset you if you knew I was meeting him, and I didn’t want you to feel that way.”

“So, you thought it would be better not to tell me anything? Wow we are totally on two different tangents.” Sara winced. 

“Ava look, I didn’t think things through. But there is no excuse, and I am sorry.” Sara lowered her gaze to the floor. “I spoke to him for ten minutes max, and I left and went straight to the office where I worked until the wee hours. The jacket, I left in a haste so he must have taken it. I went back to look for it that Sunday morning but I was told it was not there. ” Ava watched her. 

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Actually, I’m glad you asked. I told him not to contact me anymore, and that I met someone, and I am very happy. He laughed and told me I would come crawling back. So, I told him I was with a woman named Ava, and she made me feel so much better than he ever did.” Ava looked surprised. 

“Ouch.” She paused. “No wonder he was pissed. I am surprised you said that.”

“Why because you think I am embarrassed to be with you?” Sara squeezed Ava’s hand and looked into her eyes. “Ava…. I was never embarrassed to be with you, a woman, or to be gay. I was having trouble accepting how I was feeling. I tried to push it away, but I couldn’t. It was too real. Can’t you see that?”

“I think I am starting to...”

“Good.” Sara pushed Ava’s hair behind her ear, then stroked her bruised and still swollen cheek. “How’s your face?”

“Still sore.” Sara shook her head in disgust. 

“I still can’t believe he did this to you. Did you file a report?”

“It may have had something to do with the fact that I called him a loser and told him to get lost.”

“You what?” Now, it was Sara’s turn to be surprised. “That was such a dangerous thing to do.”

“Well, he was screaming in my face. And yes, Charlie convinced me to file a report.”

“That's good. I give credit to Charlie for that. Do you have any idea how much I care about you? I hope you can forgive me one day.” Sara’s voice wavered. “Do you still want me to go away?”

“I don’t know Sara.” Ava paused but looked intently at her. “The more I hang around with you, the more injuries I sustain.” Ava said seriously before letting a small smile form. Sara returned her smile and nodded. 

“It’s true. I am sorry. Can we sort this out somehow?” Her heart was in her mouth praying that Ava wanted this as much as she did. Ava looked into her eyes and placed her hand on her cheek. 

“Let’s try.” She let out a breath. “I’ve missed you.” Ava sighed as her voice croaked with emotion. 

“No more than I have missed you.” She picked up Ava’s hand and tenderly kissed it.

“You don’t have anymore crazy ex’s hiding anywhere do you?” Ava looked over her shoulder. Sara let out a little laugh. 

“God, no. One’s enough.” Sara carefully cupped Ava’s face to her. “I’ve been dying for you to kiss me.” Her eyes dipped to her lips. Ava put her hand behind Sara’s head, and pulled her mouth towards hers. “Mmmm…God, I’ve missed you so..so much.” She pressed her forehead against Ava’s.

“You know, I hate to cut this but I have to go or I’ll be late.”

“Can I see you when you get back?”

“Yes.” Ava smiled, this time she cupped Sara’s face with her hands and kissed her one final time. “You have to promise me though that you will eat and sleep better.”

“How did you…?”

“Promise me.” Ava said sternly.

“Okay. I promise.” Sara smiled and stole one more kiss before Ava got to her feet, grabbed the handle of her suitcase and headed toward the door, before turning and smiling back at Sara. 

“I am back Friday. See you soon.”

“Bye Ava. See you soon” Sara let out a sigh.

The door closed behind her, and Sara threw her head back onto the couch as she heard the wheels of Ava’s suitcase run and skip as it passed in the hallway. This was going to be a long, few days. She misses her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	15. You look kinda hot in the saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara spend some quality time together away from the prying eyes of their other neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think about it in the big scheme of things, our time together is the is like a dash of spice in a big cosmic soup – important for richness of flavor but still not quite the main ingredient. The past is over. It can’t and shouldn’t be reclaimed. All we ever have is now anyway. – Alyson Noel

Sara put her head down the next few days at work as she made herself busy through a back log of cases. It was the perfect distraction. There had been a handful of messages exchanged between them from the moment they wake up till they head to bed, but they had kept it short and light.

Sara was craving so much more. She missed Ava’s touch, her lips, her everything. She recalled the way their naked flesh had pressed together and felt an instant tingle between her legs. Stop it. Just when she thought she couldn’t last any longer without any contact, her phone lit up with a message from Ava. 

Hey! I was thinking if you were free Saturday until Monday, maybe we could go away? Our family owns a little ranch in the country managed by my older brother Nate. He and his wife will be away. Could be just what we need. What do you think? – Ava

Sara smiled. She had forgotten that it was a holiday on Monday. She quickly replied to the message. 

Sounds perfect. Let’s do it. - Sara

That alone would help her get through the next few days. She tapped her pen on her lip. She needs to finish everything to make sure she will not be interrupted on their mini vacation. Just knowing that she and Ava would be together is all what she needed right now. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She also needed to ravish Ava’s body. Feel her skin against hers. She let out a small laugh and shook her head. Her sex drive had really surprised her lately. It was through the roof. She hadn’t been this horny in like forever. Not even as a hormonal teenager. 

***

Ava’s flight had been delayed so she got home just before midnight which was super annoying. She really wanted to see Sara but she was just beat. Oh well, she was going to see her tomorrow morning, bright and early. They had planned to meet up at 7am. Ava wanted to leave early to make the most of their time together, and also to avoid the prying eyes of the resident spies, namely Charlie and Leo. She didn’t feel like explaining herself just yet.

She quickly undressed and changed into her pajamas and did her night routine quickly before crawling under the covers of her duvet. She felt a strange wave of contentment laying in her bed knowing that Sara was on the other side.

As she closed her eyes, she heard a little tap on the bedroom wall. Sara must’ve heard her come in. Ava smiled and gave a little double tap back.

Good night Sara.

*** 

A few minutes before 7am and Ava was in front of Sara’s door. She was about to knock when Sara opened the door. She could not help but beam in her direction as her stomach happily skipped around. 

“Hey you. Ready to go?”

“I sure am.” Sara flashed a big smile and kissed her on the lips.

They quietly headed down to the parking lot and popped their bags into the trunk of Ava’s red SUV, before climbing inside. Ava slapped the steering wheel with her hands. 

“I am so excited to be driving again you have no idea.” Ava’s voice was a hive of excitement as she turned on the ignition and accelerated out of the parking lot. “No freaking foot boot can hold me back now.” Sara giggled as she looked at her. 

“Okay lead foot, calm down.” She leaned across and picked up Ava’s hand and interlaced her fingers with hers.

“Funny that we both have red cars.”

“Doesn’t red mean that you are an attention-seeker?”

“Well, I’m not.” Ava added cheekily, before looking across at Sara. “I don’t know about you.” Sara laughed and made a face at Ava. 

“Be very, very careful.” Sara looked out the window. “So, Miss Sharpe, where exactly are we going?”

“Well, as I have already mentioned our family has a small ranch. It was three hours from here, close to the Arizona border. I think you will love it. It’s super quiet and relaxing. A great place for writing. I try to get there once a month but sometimes life gets in the way, you know. My brother Nate is the one who keeps the place in order with his wife Amaya. They also spend a fair bit of time with Amaya’s parents in Arizona. They always inform me and Gideon, the baby sis, so if ever any of us wants to come, we can stay if we want. I already let them know that we were staying.”

“Do the ranch have lots of animals?”

“No, not really. Couple of horses, some chickens, a goat. I thought I could take you horse riding today if you like?”

“Sure. That sounds like fun. I am not an athlete like you…but” Sara began, then winked as Ava looked across.

“Hey, low blow.” Ava groaned. Sara just laughed but gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m up for anything as long as it’s with you.”

“Okay, good answer.”

The drive was relaxing and scenic. Along the way, they stopped off for coffee and breakfast and became lost in conversation. They spoke of their childhood, and family, and shared stories of the twists and turns their lives had taken. It wasn’t long before Ava was turning off onto a long dirt road that wound its way up to a charming country home perched on a hill.

“Wow, it sure is beautiful here.” Sara beamed as she took in the vista of the surrounding mountains, and grassy, open fields.

“Told you.” Ava smiled across at her as she switched off the ignition.

They climbed out and took their bags inside. Ava led Sara to a hallway inside the main house. Ava pointed into a bright, airy space. 

“Here are the bedrooms.” Ava announced and opened a door. “I always stay in this one.” Sara smacked Ava’s butt. 

“If you make me sleep in another room, I am going to walk back home now.”

“You are not going anywhere.” Ava grinned, pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you did that, you know.” She kissed her lips gently. “So, what do you want to do now?”

Sara knew exactly what she wanted to do now as her hormones surged through her body. She had not been able to think of anything but their first time together. There’s plenty of time for that though. They still needed to get to know each other. She bit the inside of her lip. 

“Let’s go horse riding.” Ava clapped her hands together. 

“Yes! We will definitely do that.”

Sara loved seeing Ava happy and clearly horses made her happy, so what was a girl to do? She was going to do this one way or the other.

***

Ava got straight to work as she strapped the horses and fixed their saddles in place. Sara stepped back against the fence. 

“What are you? A cowboy? You look like you know what you are doing.” Ava laughed. 

“Before we even had this ranch, growing up we used to visit our aunt and uncle in Texas a bit. Our favorite thing was to ride horses. From sunrise to sunset.”

“So, what you are trying to say is that you are a pro?”

“No. I just know my way around horses.” Ava smiled as she looked over to Sara.

Sara had her arms crossed and was freaking out internally. She had been on a horse, a miniature horse, when she was six and that was the extent of her riding capabilities.

“So, come over here and I will help you get up.”

“Can you give me some tips? I am a novice.” Sara wondered over cautiously and bit her lip. She patted the horse’s nose and exhaled deeply. “Okay, be nice horsey.” Ava laughed. 

“Her name is Lacey. And I will be right beside you. So, just put your foot in the stirrup, grab the saddle with your hands, then swing your other leg over. I’ll help you if you need.” Sara did as she was told and lifted herself into the stirrup. Ava pushed her ass up and she swung her leg to the other side.

“Hey, I don’t think you needed to feel me up.” Ava just smiled mischievously. 

“Only trying to help the beginner.” Sara laughed at her cheeky retort. 

“Well, I have no idea what I am doing. Do I need to steer this thing?”

“No steering required.” She put the reins in Sara’s hand. “Here hold them like this. If you want to go left, pull on the left, and pull right to go right. Easy. Your horse will just follow mine. We will just walk.” Sara watched as Ava hopped up onto her horse Winston. She clearly had done this a thousand times. 

“You look kinda hot in the saddle.” Ava turned her body around and smiled at Sara. 

“Ready? Let’s go”

They started to walk out of the stable. Lacey was right beside Winston. Ava looked up into the cloudless blue sky. It was a beautiful day. The morning air was crisp and refreshing.

They walked in silence for a few moments basking in the serenity of their surrounding and shared some glances, when suddenly, Lacey reared up on her hind legs and bolted off. Sara let out a loud scream and was hanging on by the scruff of Lacey’s neck.

“Sara!” 

Ava screamed after her. Panic rushed through her whole body, as she kicked her heels into Winston and galloped as fast as she could to catch up. After a minute of chasing, she managed to pull in beside Lacey. Sara’s feet had come loose from the stirrups and it was only by sheer miracle that she was still holding on. She was barely on the saddle and hanging off the left side.

“Woah, woah! Lacey. Slow down girl.” Ava tried to calm the horse, as she reached across to pull on her reins. Her pace slowed to a trot.

Ava could see Sara’s head bobbing up and down off the left side of the horse. Shortly after, she heard a scream, followed by a loud thud and she felt her heart catch in her throat. Thankfully, Lacey’s pace was now slow enough that she could hop off. She raced over to Sara who was lying on her back in some tall grass.

“Sara! Oh my god, are you okay?” Ava fell down on her knees beside her, and desperately scanned her body and face. Sara groggily opened her eyes. 

“Mmmm...”

“Are you hurt? Does anything hurt?”

“I don’t think so. My butt maybe.”

“Shit, I am so sorry.” Ava felt tears well up in her eyes.

“No, it’s okay.” Sara reached out her arm and touched Ava. She propped herself up onto her elbows. “I think my ego is more hurt than anything.” Sara started to laugh. “I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Is this payback for hurting your ankle?”

“God, I would never be that cruel.” Ava laughed affectionately as she picked grass out of Sara’s hair.

“Thanks for rescuing me.” Ava blew out her cheeks. “Don’t stress, I’m fine. Not too keen to get back onto Lacey though.” They laughed together.

“Looks like she got a fright. Probably saw a snake or something.”

“Snake?...Where?... Here?” Sara looked around wildly in the long grass. Panic evident in her face. Ava giggled. 

“Not particularly outdoorsy then?”

“I am outdoorsy!” Sara said wanting to make a point.

“Want to get naked then?” Sara narrowed her eyes but focused them to Ava. 

“What do you have in mind now?”

“Quick skinny dip.” They got up, and Ava walked over to the horses, and undid a pack. She pulled out a towel. “I came prepared.”

“Clearly.” Sara said amused.

They walked across to the edge of the embankment. Ava pulled her top off over her head, dropped her pants, and threw off her underwear, in the space of a few seconds. 

“What could be better! You, me, and nature!”

“Ava this is crazy as hell!” Sara watched as Ava ran into the lake with her arms wide open and shook her head. 'What are you doing to me Ava Sharpe? I am usually so sensible'. She paused, then got up and started to strip off her clothes. She got to her feet and ran straight into the water without stopping.

“Holy crap! It’s absolutely freezing in here,” she yelled to Ava. “What’s next on the list? Drown Sara?” Ava laughed as she treaded water. 

“No. Come here and I’ll make you warm.” Sara grinned and swam over. Ava pulled her in close. “How’s your butt?” She gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Fine. Thanks for inspecting.” Sara wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. “So, this morning has been quite the adventure. What else is on the itinerary?” Ava let her eyes drop to Sara’s lips. 

“Only this.” She playfully brushed the tip of her nose against Sara’s, then kissed her deeply.

Sara’s teeth were chattering when they pulled apart, and Ava’s began to do the same. 

“We should probably head back in before we get hypothermia.” Ava suggested.

Once on shore, Ava picked up the towel and dried Sara off, before drying herself. They got dressed and headed back to the horses who were just chewing grass on the embankment. Ava reached across and held Sara’s hand. 

“Lacey looks a lot calmer now.”

“Probably because she doesn’t have some maniac riding on her back.”

“You were pretty good.” Sara burst out laughing. 

"I was hanging off the side of the horse.”

“That’s quite a skill you know. People take years to perfect that trick. You did it in a day. I hear the circus are hiring.”

“Oh! ha-ha-ha.” Sara nudged Ava with her shoulder. As they came up next to the horses, Ava looked across to Sara. Sara was nervous and fiddling with her fingers. 

“You okay to walk back then?” Sara’s shoulders relaxed as she turned to Ava. 

“More than okay.” She smiled warmly and wrapped her arm around Ava’s waist.

When they arrived back at the homestead, Ava was surprised when she looked up at the clock. 

“I can’t believe it is already 2pm. You must be hungry? We didn’t have lunch.”

“I am actually starving.” Sara’s stomach growled on cue, and they smiled at each other.

“Well, there is a wood fire oven out the back. Thought we could maybe make some home-cooked pizzas? Have some wine? What do you think?”

“Sounds absolutely perfect.” Sara leaned across and kissed her on the lips and sighed dreamily. “You are perfect.” Ava smiled shyly at the compliment. 

“Do you want to have a shower? I have to feed the horses. I can start up the oven, and it’s a bit chilly so I may start the fire inside too.”

“Yes, I would love that. I will see you soon.” Sara kissed her again. Ava groaned but pulled a little.

“Go. Before we start getting carried away,” Ava said, her voice raspy. “Bathroom first door on the right.”

As Sara disappeared, Ava rested her arms on the kitchen counter and hung her head over the sink. She knew Sara liked her, but she didn’t know what was going to happen next and what all this means to her. She was already in too deep. Breathe, just breathe. She was in real trouble here.

***

Ava threw another log inside the pizza oven and stoked the fire. Sara walked outside and walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her. 

“Hey you.”

“Mmmm… you smell amazing. As always.”

“I have a bruise on my butt.” Ava let out a small laugh as she watched the flames flicker. 

“It was well earned. You will have to show me your war wound later.” Ava turned around. “I was going to join you in the shower, but you beat me to it. Do you mind if I have a quick one?”

“Oh no, go ahead. I’ll get us some wine.”

“Great.” Ava kissed her and walked back into the house. Sara got momentarily lost by the kiss.

“Right. Wine.” Sara clapped her hands together. She walked inside to the fridge and pulled out a bottle that they had brought with them.

She noted the peace and contentment that she felt inside. She was not sure if she had ever had that before, and all she knew that was solely to do with Ava. She smiled as she thought of her and felt her insides turn to mush. This had all the makings of something serious. She inhaled deeply. What did this all mean? She had been thinking for the past days if what she and Ava had was just a rebound? And more importantly, she came to a conclusion that what she feels is deeper. 

Sara reached up and pulled two glasses from the shelf, then twisted open the bottle. She certainly had never met anyone like Ava. She was one of a kind, and their connection indescribable. She poured two generous glasses and took a sip of hers as she looked out through the windows to the foot of mountains. Life was funny it seems. One minute she was down and crying out on her knees, the next she was the happiest she had ever been. Sara knows that it is too early to say it and she doesn’t even know if Ava will believe her, but she knows that she is falling in love and quite so fast with her amazingly beautiful, smart, funny, adorable, sexy and very charming neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jes in braids and sporting a cowboy hat was to be blamed when I am looking for an inspiration to add two more chapters.


	16. Let’s do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara’s mini vacation has been going along pretty well but there are still some concerns that needs to be addressed and feelings to validate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leap fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope. – Maya Angelou

“Miss me?” Ava came up behind Sara and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.

“Of course.” Sara lifted her hands and placed them on top of Ava’s.

“Should we start prepping the pizzas? Nate said we could use whatever we want from the fridge. They will probably have to throw a bit away when they get back, so waste not, want not.” Ava pulled out some ham, pepperoni, tomatoes, arugula, cheese, and a few other knick knacks. She rolled up her sleeves. “Let’s do this.”

When the pizzas were ready, they walked outside, and Ava placed them inside the oven.

“Be careful, don’t burn yourself.” Sara called out. Ava turned and smirked at her. “You know Aves, in the time that I have known you, we have sustained quite a few injuries between us.” Ava smiled at her nickname coming from Sara’s lips and walked towards her. 

“What are you saying? That this a dangerous liaison?”

“Yes, very.” Sara let her finger trace the fading bruise around Ava’s left cheek. “We have to take out higher insurance coverage if we are going to be spending more time together in the future.” Ava arched her eyebrow. 

“And do you want to spend more time together?”

“Definitely.” Sara kissed the tip of her nose.

*** 

“Well, that hit the spot right there.” Ava exclaimed.

“Okay next time, I try to order a pizza, please stop me. That was amazing! I can’t go back to store bought anymore.” Sara licked her lips together. “You are opening my eyes to a lot of amazing things.”

Once they cleared their plates, they took their glasses of wine and headed over to the open fire in the living room, sitting down on the shaggy rug in front of it.

“So, I had an amazing day with you. Thanks for making it so special.” Sara smiled and looked into the fire as the hot flames flickered against the wood

“Sara… I have to ask but what is this to you? I mean, you and me?” Ava finally blurted out what she had been containing for so long.

“Well, I have been enjoying getting to you know. Each day seems to be a surprise.” Ava furrowed her brow. She was not satisfied with the answer. 

“But is this just a fling to you? Are you going to wake up tomorrow and go back to your normal life?”

“I don’t understand where this is coming from. It’s pretty obvious that I care about you.”

“Sara.” Ava raised her voice a little. “You’re not getting it. In your previous life, you were straight and had a boyfriend.” Ava rubbed her forehead with her hand and averted her gaze from Sara.

“What does that matter? In my previous life, I hadn’t met you.”

“It matters. It is something that you will probably never understand. Because you are not gay.”

“Ava.” Sara put her wine glass to the side and crawled over to her, placing a hand on her arm. “I don’t know what I am and still trying to come to terms of my new found sexuality. But I do know that you have turned my world upside down. In a good way. In an amazing Ava way.”

“But you just broke up with your boyfriend. You are still….” Ava did not finish but took a sip of wine.

“No, that was over months ago if I am honest with myself. I was sad about being deceived. Particularly by my friend Felicity. But that’s done now, and I am here with you. I knew from the first day I met you, okay maybe second day, that I wanted to get to know you. I didn’t know in what way at that point, and I’ve been a freaking idiot along the way, but I couldn’t stay away from you even when I tried.”

“You certainly make a good case. I can see why you are a lawyer.”

“Ava. Stop please. I know what you are doing. Don’t make this a joke. Look at me.” She turned Ava’s face towards her with her hand. “Don’t doubt how I feel for you. I am feeling things that I never dreamed possible.” Sara paused and lowered her gaze. She exhaled steadily, before looking back up into her eyes. “If you haven’t worked it out by now… I’m in love with you. I know it is too soon to say it. I don’t know if you would even believe me but that’s what I truly and honestly feel about you.”

Ava felt the air suck out of her as she was momentarily transfixed by Sara’s words. She felt giddy and could not wipe the smile of her face as a burst of love shot through her body. 

“I’m in love with you too Sara.” Finally. She could say it. Emotions clouded Sara’s bright blue eyes and Ava finally brought her hand up to her face, gently stroking her cheek. They both smiled and pressed their foreheads together as the fire roared and crackled in front of them.

Ava took Sara’s hand up to her face, ran it over her cheek, then down to her lips where she kissed it. She locked eyes with Sara, Ava then ran her hand down the outline of her neck, slowly dipping down between her breasts and then up under her soft curves. She felt her own nipples perk as she saw desire start to smolder in Sara’s eyes. She then brought her mouth down to her neck, and let her tongue trace a path up to her ear, before gently nibbling her ear lobe, and flicking her tongue softly around the edges. 

“I’ve thought about this all day,” Sara whispered softly. Ava’s hand slid under Sara’s top and pulled it up over her head. She unclasped her bra, flinging it to the ground. Sara whimpered. “You drive me crazy, you know that.”

“Good.” Ava hungrily searched for her mouth, parting her lips with her own tongue, before pushing herself into Sara’s warm mouth. The raw intensity of the kiss gave way to slow, sensual kissing as pure, unadulterated want roared through her body.

Ava began to fondle Sara’s soft, exposed breasts, and circled her thumbs over each nipple. At the same time, she moved her leg in between Sara’s, pressing hard against her as the throbbing between her legs began to mount. She had never wanted someone so much. Sara sucked in a breath, and let her head fall back.

Ava ran a finger inside the top of Sara’s jeans. She ached to be inside her. Sara knew what she wanted and pushed her jeans to the floor. Sara leaned back on her elbows, as Ava began working her way down her body. Her mouth urgent, her kisses ravenous. She took off Sara’s underwear and a ran a finger across her hot, wet center. Sara let out a moan. She lifted her head and locked their gaze, as Ava slid two fingers inside her. Sara gasp upon entry, her mouth open and close with each motion. Their eyes remained fixed as the muscles tensed around her fingers. She moved them in and out slowly and with purpose as her thumb began to rub small circles over her clit. While she was inside Sara, Sara was fucking her with her eyes. The smoldering look on her face had her own clit pulsating through her whole body.

Sara closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her body began to arch and lift off the floor, and she knew she was close. Ava pushed her fingers deeper inside, picking up speed and pressure. Sara’s body began to rumble in ecstasy, giving one hard, final thrust of her hips as an orgasm ripped through her core. Sara’s panting matched the racing of Ava’s own heart. She hung over her body as she took in some air, before sliding up beside Sara whose eyes are still closed. 

“Sorry just give me a moment.” Her voice was shaky. She exhaled loudly. “You know…” Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over onto the top of Ava. “You always give me the best orgasms of my life.”

“Let me continue then…” Ava smiled as she lightly ran her fingertips across her naked back, lifting her hips up against her body.

“Oh no baby. It’s my turn to drive you a little crazy,” Sara said as she sat up on Ava not letting her eyes move away from her gaze. In a matter of seconds she removed all articles from Ava’s body. She was still throbbing between her legs and began gently grinding against Ava’s naked skin that she knows would definitely turn her on.

“God Sara! Touch me please.” Ava whispered. “I don’t need much.” She would touch Ava. Just not yet. She wanted to make her as crazy as she made her. She pulled her up with her arms, drawing her mouth to her neck, before dipping down and swirling her tongue around her breasts, slowly and deliberately. She sucked her into mouth, nipple by nipple, as Ava began to moan, before drifting down in between her legs.

Sara swept her hot, flat tongue through her glistening middle, up and down, then round and round. She wanted to, no needed, to be inside her. Her fingers parted her lips and then slid inside her with purpose. Ava clenched her teeth, rocking her hips back and forth as Sara picked up her pace, before gripping the rug in her hand and climaxing hard.

Sara wasn’t done as she locked eyes with Ava’s. She began slowly moving her fingers in and out once more. Ava’s hips started slowly rocking on their own pushing up against her in a perfect rhythm. Sara leaned forward and kissed her as their mouths and body fused together as one. Ava began moaning into her mouth and she began thrusting her fingers in at pace. Sara was getting so turned on herself that she was now grinding up hard against the firmness of Ava’s thigh. She was thrusting and grinding at the same time.

Ava felt small ripples build through her body and knew she was about to come hard. Again. She gripped onto Sara and moaned even louder letting her know exactly what she needed. Sara responded with urgency and speed wanting to join Ava in the best way possible. Finally, a wave of earth shuddering sensations rippled through them both as they came together. Their mouths never separated the entire time and they collapsed in a tender embrace before opening their eyes.

They both laughed, completely exhausted and satisfied, continuing to kiss before falling back down onto the rug. Ava ran her hands through Sara’s hair. 

“That was mmm…”

“Sexy as hell.” Sara moaned before smiling.

“You’re killing me, you know that.”

“I hope in a good way?”

“Oh, in the best possible way.” Ava rolled onto her side, picked up Sara’s hand and kissed the inside of her palm before pressing it up against her cheek.

“How did you get so beautiful?” Sara’s voice soft and tender. She propped her head up on one arm as she looked at Ava and traced her finger across her lips. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Ava gently caressed her cheek.

They stay tangled long into the night, with each touch sparking another round of arousal and every union seemingly deepening their connection. It had been an unforgettable night. One for the ages. And there was no going back now. They eventually drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms as the fire popped and sizzled behind them in its final dance.

***

Ava walked in holding two steaming cups of coffee.

“Hey you.” Sara smiled sleepily. “I was wondering where you ran off to.” Ava handed Sara a mug. She leaned in and gently kissed her, before sitting on the bed. 

“I woke up early and didn’t want to wake you, so I fed the horses and had a shower.”

“You are the best.” Sara cupped her hands around the mug and took a sip as she looked to Ava. “I thought you would’ve slept like a baby after last night. Clearly I didn’t wear you out enough.” Sara kissed the top of Ava’s shoulder. Ava put her mug on the bedside table and crawled up beside her with a delicious ache in her thighs. 

“Last night was incredible. You were incredible. My body feels like it ran a marathon.” Ava giggled as she ran her hand over Sara’s hair. “You know we may need to replace that rug. Think we did some damage to it.” Sara burst out laughing. 

“Mmmm… highly likely. What a night.” She let out a deep breath and looked into Ava’s darkening eyes. “Thank you by the way.”

“What for?”

“For everything. This has been a whirlwind ride for me. I never thought that I could be this happy...very happy.” Sara’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“You’re welcome.” A cheekiness started to creep up into Ava’s eyes. “You know, you are my favorite neighbor, by far.”

“Hey!” Sara grabbed at her playfully. “I should hope so or you would be in big trouble.” She then raised a single eyebrow. “Speaking of which, you know that you are completely overdressed for bed.”

“Is that so?” Ava felt her eyes twinkle.

“Uh huh... It’s against the rules.”

“Are these Sara’s rules?”

“Mmm..hmmm they are pretty strict, you know.” Sara started to unbutton her jeans and rolled on top of Ava. She didn’t know what was going on but felt insatiable once more as a knowing warmth stirred between her legs. Ava placed her hand’s on Sara’s hips. 

“You do realize we haven’t had sex in a bed yet? That’s almost criminal.”

“Correct.” Sara started to grind up against her leg. “What are you going to do about it then?”

“This.” Sara screamed out as Ava flipped her over and pulled the covers of their head.

*** 

The days and hours passed quickly, and both had planned on arriving home Monday mid-afternoon, but a few distractions meant they arrived early evening. Neither of them could wipe the smiles off their faces. Sara felt closer than ever to Ava. They had bonded in every possible way, and in every possible direction.

Her heart was full, and she was head over heels in love with the most gorgeous human she had ever met. She couldn’t help but thank her lucky stars that the universe had brought them together in the most wonderful, spine-tingling way possible. She had also come to a profound realization that took time for her to fully grasp.

Love didn’t have a meaning until you met the person who defined it.

***

“Okay, you ready?” Ava grabbed Sara’s hand, and interlaced their fingers. Sara smiled. 

“Let’s do this.” She was nervous, but there was no denying her feelings anymore and she was proud to be holding hands with such a beautiful woman.

No one knew why Charlie chose to hold the annual block party on the tenth of July each year, but she insisted. It seemed as random as Charlie. It has been almost a week after their mini vacation. The following days have been so busy for both of them, but they managed to make time for dinner and come up to sleeping arrangements that made them alternately spend on each other’s bed. They could hear chatter from downstairs as they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

When Charlie looked across to them, her jaw almost fell to the floor. Her eyes fixated on their hands, then darted frenetically from Ava to Sara, and then back again. 

“What the actual fuck is going on around here?” Leo turned hearing the commotion and smiled when he saw them. He called out as he walked over. 

“When did this happen?”

“It’s been happening for a while.” Ava turned to Sara and smiled. 

“I can’t keep up with you ladies.” Leo piped up. 

“From the last I saw both of you, you were barely speaking.” Charlie’s mouth was still ajar. Her mind was clearly in a spin.

“A lot has happened since then.” Sara quipped.

“Sara did you turn gay?” Sara smiled and rolled her eyes. So, so predictable.

“So, this block party has turned into a coming out party?” Nora popped her head out from nowhere, leaning over Charlie’s shoulder.

Ava suddenly had the urge to protect Sara from the circling pack of wolves. There was a lot of lighthearted ribbing going on and she hoped that Sara didn’t take it too personally. She gave her hand a little squeeze. Charlie eyed them suspiciously. 

“Well, I should’ve known. Too many dopey stare offs between the two of you. Like some freaking soap opera.” Charlie turned her attention to Sara. 

“You know Sara, this one has had something for you since day dot. Okay maybe not day dot. She didn’t like you then. But after that, when you almost knocked her out. Well, this is actually great news. I don’t have to deal with sooky la-la pining over you anymore.” Ava grimaced. 

“Charlie…”

“Oh…kayyy, got it. Shush...” Charlie pursed her lips together.

“Pining over me?” Sara giggled as she looked to Ava’s embarrassed face, before nudging her with her hip.

“She doesn’t know what she is talking about. She is just babbling.”

“Hmmm...right.” Charlie smirked. “So, are you guys official then?” Ava shuffled nervously. All eyes were focused on her.

“Well… we are seeing…” Sara cut her off. 

“Yes, Charlie we are. She is my girlfriend.”

“Yasss!!! Well wonders never cease!” Gary excitedly clapped his hands together.

“Come on then, the two of you. Give Mama Charlie some hug.” She held out her arms and embraced the two of them warmly.

“I want a hug from you two lovebirds as well!” Nora exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged them both followed by Gary. Charlie sighed and turned to Sara. 

“I probably need to apologize to you Sara for being a little too harsh.”

“It’s okay.” Sara said. “I probably needed a bit of a roasting.”

“Well as long as you know, it was only coming from a good place.” Charlie touched Ava’s arm. “I love this little nugget of goodness.”

Nora handed Ava and Sara each a glass of wine.

“I think a toast is in order, don’t you?” Nora gave them a wink. Charlie turned and yelled out. 

“Right, everybody gather around!” Ava rolled her eyes. 

“Oh! Charlie this is so unnecessary,” she said under her breath, as Sara giggled. Ava knew this is going to be painful.

“Raise your glasses everyone. Just want to congratulate my girl Aves here for finally finding her Miss Right. Let’s toast to the happy couple who fell in love by tapping good night through their wall. May you have a beautiful union and beautiful babies!”

Ava cringed. Charlie’s speech was horrendous, and she noted never ever to allow her to speak at her wedding. Now, where did that come from. Ava took a final moment to breathe as she turned to watch Sara. The woman who had captivated her every part of her being. She never imagined a love like theirs existed and now couldn’t imagine her life without it. Maybe, just maybe, she had found her forever person after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost done. This is almost bittersweet for me. Thank you so much to all of you who stick with me. To those who have constantly supported this story, giving kudos, and even to those who have enjoyed it so much to even bookmark it, please know that I am grateful. To the compliments, cheers and kind words of those who even manage to leave a comment for each update, you made my heart full. Even on cycles when my health is failing, you encourage me to persist and finish this and you made this journey more fulfilling.
> 
> To my favorite authors/writers (bisexylegend, stellarose, directorsharpie, Nopejune, LadyXana, LanceALotz, Writer_of_time, CoffeeAndArrows, sharksandmermaids28, TheTruthAboutLove, dontshootmesara and to the most kind and amazing human Catz2020) if you manage to drop by in here or any of the readers in here know these people who can relay this to them, my utmost thanks to your beautiful minds and kind hearts. You made some darkest days and nights bearable. Even when my entire body is helpless for days and giving up on me, your stories made me laugh, cry, fall in love, hope and gave me courage. 
> 
> Each battle with sickness is completely different. If you feel trapped between despair and grief, please embrace hope and positivity. Hold onto the words of loved ones in your hearts like totems of healing.
> 
> "Today will never come again. Be a blessing. Be a friend. Take time to care. Let your words heal and not wound."


	17. You and Me together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another significant moment for Sara and Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. – Lao Tzu

EPILOGUE

Six months later

Should I make us dinner - Ava

Setting her phone down on the couch, Ava curls her legs under her body and relax back in the couch. It was Saturday but Sara has been gone since nine thirty in the morning. It is one of those cases.

After her morning run and chores, Ava spent the day reflecting. She spent it processing her relationship with Sara and how much she never wants to be without her. It’s been six months since they’ve become an official couple and she feels better than she has in a long time.

No, I’m picking dinner up now and I’ll be home in five. - Sara

I can cook. It’s no problem. - Ava

No, you can’t. I have something I wanted to talk to you about. - Sara

Okay. I guess I’ll see you soon then. - Ava

I love you… - Sara

I love you, too. - Ava

Ava was not sure she likes the sound of that. What could Sara possibly want to talk about? Is there a problem between them? Maybe…they see each other too much and Sara needs some space. She can give that. She can do that for her, it’s no issue.

A sinking feeling suddenly settling in the pit of her stomach, Ava run her fingers through her hair and try to keep some kind of composure. She thought everything was going well and their pace was perfect. What if Sara is about to share dinner with her but tell her she needs space? That maybe this is all too much for Sara? Okay, relax. Breathe.

She wants to. She wants to relax and believe that Sara is coming to her place to tell her that she loves her, but what will she do if that isn’t how it goes? If Sara asks her to take it slow and disappear for a while, how was she supposed to feel about that?

Sara has become the epitome of everything Ava wants in a woman. A girlfriend. A partner. 

The sound of familiar footsteps outside the door sending her heart rate soaring then there’s a soft knock. Ava closes her eyes, clears her throat, and put on her best smile. 

“Hey.” Sara gives her a broad smile as she steps into her apartment Chinese takeout firmly in her grip. She approached Ava and give her a peck on the lips.

“Hi! the office okay?” Ava shoves her hands in the pockets of her jeans. 

“I’ve got so much on right now.” Sara sighs. "So much."

“Sorry…”

“What for?” Sara looks at her with confusion.

“I-I don’t know.” Ava stutters. “Figured I’d apologize…”

“O…kay.”

“You wanted to talk?” Ava decided to cut to the chase. As much as she wants Sara to be here, there is no point in dragging this out.

“Can we sit down with dinner first?” Sara sets dinner down on the coffee table, her body disappearing into her kitchen.

“Sure, yeah.” Ava’s eyes focus on the paper bag as her mind tries to desperately figure out where the hell this evening would go. “Need a hand?”

“No, I’ve got it.” Sara appears before her, her scent causing a small smile to curl on Ava’s lips. “Hey, I missed you today.” Sara’s lips sought hers.

“Yeah?”

“Um, of course.” Sara deadpans. “Is everything okay babe?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ava waves off her girlfriend's concern. “We should eat.”

“Mmmm… we should.” She agrees. “I didn’t get out for lunch today. I want to finish things so I could get home soon.”

“Babe, you have to look after yourself.” They both drop down onto the couch and pull dinner from the bag. “You should always stop for lunch. It’s important.”

“You mothering me is cute.” Sara points her chopsticks at her and Ava blushes. “Adorable.”

“So…”

“So?” Sara’s mouth now is full of ginger chicken and curls her legs under her body and faces Ava fully.

“You wanted to talk…”

“Mmmm...” Sara nods in agreement as she holds up her hand. Swallowing, Sara clears her throat. “I’ve been thinking…we’ve been spending a lot of time more and more with each other’s spaces...” Ava decides to cut what Sara would further say.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Ava sigh. 

“Why are you sorry?” Sara’s brow furrowing, she focuses on the food in her hands. 

“I understand that you’re busy and you need your space. I am sorry, Sara.”

“I don’t ne-.” Ava cut her off again, holding up her hand between them. 

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? No!” Sara laughs, shaking her head profusely. “Why would you think that?”

“You said you wanted to talk.” Ava studies her girlfriend’s face. “And I know we’ve been in each other’s place a lot as in a whole lot, but I can love you from afar if that's what you need right now.”

“I-I…” Setting down her container, Sara shifts a little closer to Ava and takes her hand in her own. “I’m not breaking up with you, Aves.”

“Then what is this?” Ava asks, her voice laced with concern.

“I want us to move in together.”

“What?” Ava’s eyes widen.

“You and Me together.” Sara nods and smiles. 

“Y-You’re serious.” Ava swallow hard. “You want us to move in together?”

“That’s what I said. Ummm...” Seeing the expression on Ava’s face, Sara releases a deep breath. “I’m sorry. It’s too soon.” She climbs from her position on the couch and heads for the kitchen. “Wine?”

“Yes, thank you.” Ava finally smiles.

Returning with two glasses and a familiar bottle of red, Sara sets them down beside their food and remains silent. Ava feels like she should probably say something but was still in shock. 

“So, forget I said anything.” Sara faces Ava, unshed tears in her eyes. “I don’t want this to change anything between us, okay?”

“Sara…”

“No, you don’t have to explain yourself.” Sara gives her a sad smile, a tear escaping and rolling down her face. “I’m pressuring you, I’m sorry. That is probably too soon.”

“One thing you have never done is pressure me.” Sitting up on her knees, Ava moves a little closer to her girlfriend. “Why would you want us to move in together?”

“Because I love you. And there’s no point in us having two bases when we could just have one. I mean, that is, if you’d like to live with me. Live together, I mean.” Sara furrows her brow. “I love you and I want to spend every single day with you.”

“But...”

“But nothing.” Those intense blue eyes find Ava’s grey blue pools and she has fallen in love all over again. “You are my normal. I go to the office and spend most of my day putting on a lawyer tough front, but when I step through that door…you are my normal.”

“Okay.”

“And you don’t even have to agree to this yet. All I ask is that you think about it. When the time feels right to you, I want you to tell me. I-I want us to build a life together.”

“I said okay.”

“I don’t want you to change. I love who you are…” Sara’s voice breaks. “And maybe you don’t see the same things I do…and maybe this is all totally in my head, but I don’t see my future with anyone else.”

“Sara…babe…” Ava curls her fingers under Sara’s chin as her gaze drops between them. “I said okay. Yes. We will move in together.”

“Y-You did?” A small smile curls on Sara’s mouth. “When?”

“Uh huh…Somewhere between your rambling…twice.” Ava shrug before climbing into Sara’s lap. “You’re sure about this, right?”

“I may be hesitant with a lot of things in my life but you, you’re not one of those things Ava Sharpe.”

“I love you Sara.” Ava’s lips brush the soft pink of her girlfriend’s. “And I don’t see my future with anyone but you…”

Tears slipped down Sara’s beautiful face and Ava kiss them away. 

“Don’t cry.” Ava’s forehead rests against Sara’s own. “I hate seeing you cry.”

“Happy tears baby.” Sara whispers. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

“So are you.” Sara’s eyes closed. “And you’re mine.”

“I don’t want to be anyone else’s.” Their lips meeting in a soft but much-needed kiss, Ava’s body has never felt so relaxed. Her mind, now totally at ease. 

“You’re thinking…” Sara pulls back.

“About you.” Ava smiles fully. “About how amazing I feel when I’m with you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Ava said with total certainty.

“I love you and I don’t want to ever lose you Ava.” Sara wraps her arms around Ava’s waist and her body settles against her own. 

“I’m here baby.” 

“I know, beautiful.” A slight sigh falling from Sara’s lips, both did not attempt to move, dinner now forgotten about. “We’re going to be so good together.”

“Hey…” Ava glance up at her girlfriend. “We already are…”

***

“What is this?” Sara held up Ava’s foot boot in the air. “Why on earth are you keeping this?”

“Hey! That’s staying.” Ava said emphatically as she walked over. “For sentimental reasons.”

“Trying to remember our brutal introduction?”

“Yes. You literally ‘knocked me off’ of my feet. Plus, it’s the first love note you ever left me.” She traced the little love heart with her finger. “How could I ever throw this out?” Sara laughed. 

“Well, I hope my love notes have evolved since then.”

“Yes.” Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck, and dreamily stared into her eyes. “Every day has been amazing with you.”

Last month, after they agreed on moving together, Sara had made an offer on the apartment she was renting, and the owner had accepted. Sara and Ava had decided that they no longer wanted to be neighbors and wanted to move in together like grown-ups.

They had submitted plans to the county, which had been approved and were going to merge the two properties into one large two-bedroom apartment. They obviously needed to reconfigure and renovate, but this was going to be a labor of love and they were excited. They were also overwhelmed from the support of their loved ones who variedly volunteered for tasks or any help they need.

“We are here!” Charlie announced as she stood in the doorway with Leo. They were each armed with a massive sledgehammer and kitted out in neon orange, high visibility safety vests. 

“Ready to rock and roll ladies?” Leo asked with a grin on his face. Sara and Ava threw each other a knowing look and laughed.

“You guys look ridiculous. Bit of overkill with the outfits.” chided Ava. Charlie gasped dramatically. 

“Hey, we like to go all out! We are dressed for the occasion, unlike some…” Everyone laughed this time.

“Are you ready ladies?” asked Leo as he rubbed his hands together. Ava and Sara exchanged glances.

“I think so. Let’s do this.” Sara exclaimed. They walked over to them and each took hold of a sledgehammer.

“I brought some hard hats for you guys. Probably a good idea given how clumsy you both are.” Charlie held out a hat in each hand as they all sniggered.

“Thanks Charlie.” Sara quipped. They strapped on their hats and walked over to the wall.

“This is a momentous day for us, you know.” Ava touched the wall one last time. “No more double tapping good night.” She looked across sadly to Sara. Her grey blue eyes filled with emotion.

“No more keeping us apart.” Sara also touched the wall. “Goodbye wall.”

“On the count of three ladies...” Leo looked at them. They all started to count down. “ONE, TWO, THREE!”

Ava and Sara swung their sledgehammers into the wall. After a few consecutive swings, light from the other apartment started to peek through a small gap, as the wall started to crumble and fall to the floor. They both paused as they put their sledgehammers down. Sara looked at Ava, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it in hers. And just like that, their relationship had moved to the next level. The wall that literally separates their individual spaces has been broken but as their relationship continues to grow and evolve, it hasn’t been the only wall that they have broken.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. We have reached the end and my heart is soaring with gratitude. Thank you so much for all your support. Special mention of thanks to Lela and Amithegamer1 who have always been kind on leaving comments for me with every update. To those who have given their perspective, ideas, opinions and remarks please know that I have valued each and every single one. I didn’t realize before how kind words can mean so much for a writer. Please, if you can go for an extramile, leave a comment for those stories that you like. A kudos is great but a few words from you might bring further motivation and inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> I would maintain that thanks are the highest form of thought¡ and that gratitude is happiness doubled by wonder. - GK Chesterton


End file.
